Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo
by Drag0n-0f-Shu
Summary: After the defeat of the serpent king, the land starts to collapse and the fate of the warriors of Three Kingdoms and Warring States are unknown. All except for the son of Guan Yu, Guan Suo. Join him as he joins Fairy Tail as he not only makes a name for himself, but adapts to his new life, and lives in the hopes of finding his lost friends and family. (After WO3 from True ending).
1. The Defeat of Orochi

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

"At last…the serpent king has finally been defeated!", said Sima Zhao, the leader of the united coalition of the Three Kingdoms era of China and the Warring States era of Japan. Near him were his allies, Ma Chao the splendid and Hanbei Takenaka, one of the most brilliant military strategists of the Warring States. Near them lay the pale skinned warrior only known as Orochi, the serpent king who used his power to unite the land of the Three Kingdoms and Warring States.

A long time ago, Orochi had merged these realms together in order to bring forth the mightiest warriors of both China and Japan in order to find a warrior who could best him in battle. Ever since the merge, Orochi had gathered himself a massive army in order to find the most worthy warriors. The kingdoms of Wei, Wu, and Shu attempted to fight the massive demon army. However, despite the military might of each kingdom, and the wavering spirits of the kingdoms most powerful and loyal generals, the Three Kingdoms fell in defeat of the serpent king's massive army. Not even the might of Uesugi, Shingen, and the Oda were strong enough to face the mighty Orochi.

Ever since the merging of these realms, loyalties have switched and ambitions being realized. Many officers found themselves lost and found new lords to serve. Others found themselves loyal to their former lords and had only few options. There were those who decided to raise an army themselves for their lords, while others found having to serve the serpent king in order to save the people they treasure dearly. And soon warriors of both China and Japan found themselves serving among others who find each other to be equals. These warriors who have renewed friendships with each other, and found new friends among the chaos found new strength to oppose the serpent king, and at long last overthrew Orochi and found themselves living amongst the land created by the serpent king.

However, the peace would not last forever, as the serpent king had been revived, and this time he had returned even stronger. With his power even more devastating, he was now labeled as Orochi X. And with his new found strength, the demon army which had served under his name had grown even stronger under his loyal retainers, Kiyomori Taira and Da Ji. However, the warriors of the Three Kingdoms and Warring States decided nonetheless to take up arms once again and face Orochi once more. This time however, they found assistance in allies of the mystic realm, warriors who hail from the same lands as Orochi once came from. With separate assistance from the brilliant mind of Taigong Wong, the strength of the mighty Fu Xi, and calm collectiveness of Nu Wa, the warriors of China and Japan had found themselves victorious once again as they faced Orochi at his domain of Koshi castle, and having to fall to the blade of humanity. And with his defeat, the demon army found itself shattered, Kiyomori Taira killed in vain, and Da Ji wandering the land in ruin.

At last, new found peace had arrived and all of the survivors of Orochi's world found themselves in everlasting days of pleasure and friendship, or so it was thought. Years after the serpent king's second defeat, an evil entity only known as "The Hydra" had emerged, and the warriors found themselves in another battle. This time however, the result was an opposite effect, for many warriors had gone their separate ways and no longer had the strength of unity that once bounded them together. With the Hydra's arrival, the heroes of the Three Kingdoms and Warring States perished under the Hydra and a newly revived demon army that would soon end the freedom of humanity. All hope was not lost, as three lone survivors used what strength they had left and decided to challenge the Hydra and end the demon army of Orochi once and for all. These survivors were Sima Zhao, son of the brilliant strategist of Wei Sima Yi. Ma Chao, the warrior and guardian of Xiliang whose might was said to roar through the lands. And Hanbei Takenaka, a strategist under the tutelage of Kanbei Kuroda, and whose mind was said to be on par of the Sleeping Dragon, Zhuge Liang. These warriors fought bravely, but the battle was lost and almost found themselves suffering the same fate as their friends and allies before them. However, a mystical being from the mystic realm, only known as Kaguya, had arrived to save these warriors from the brink of death, and possessed the power to travel back through time. With her assistance the three lone survivors of the future found hope.

With Kaguya's assistance, the heroes managed to travel back in time to save their allies who had fallen in the past. And during their long journey, they learned that the Hydra's existence was the result of Orochi's second defeat and that his power to keep the world stable was crumbling. The coalition of the future tried to stop the Hydra's arrival through Da Ji's past. However it was all for not and the Hydra's existence could not be prevented. Yet it worked both ways as the coalition's returning of the past had helped to unite humanity once more in the depths of chaos. Together the Hydra was finally defeated, but in its defeat, Orochi had truly returned, only this time he was a mindless shell with the power of a god whose only desire was the destruction of the world. United together, the children of humanity decided to gather together and end Orochi's existence once and for all in his confines of Koshi castle. The battle was long and perilous, yet all efforts had paid off, and finally, Orochi was no more.

Among the gathered leaders of the coalition stood the many warriors who fought long and hard to bring back peace to the merged lands. Among them was a young warrior who went by the name of Guan Suo. He was the son of Guan Yu, only known as the God of War. A tall man, with a muscular build which seemed to attract many womenfolk, his handsome appearance was façade to the warrior spirit he possessed. And very soon, he would find himself in a journey which would forever more change his life.


	2. The World Ends

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

After the final defeat of Orochi, the combined armies of Wei, Wu, Shu, Uesugi, Shingen, Oda, and the Hojo let out a cry of victory that let out a vicious roar throughout the heavens. Many lives were lost in the ensuing battle, but their sacrifices would not be in vain. As the many soldiers and officers gathered together in Koshi castle, many others have already gone over their plans of what to do during the new age of peace that would soon usher through the merged lands of China and Japan. The eerie confines of Koshi castle were now filled with the cries of humanity, and finally the true threat of the land was rid of forever.

Among the many soldiers who have gathered in the aftermath, Guan Suo was among the many who have rejoiced in what would soon be a new age of peace. Beside him was another young man who was about the same height, and wore battle attire that described the battlefield as his homeland. His hair was a bit more wild and long than Guan Suo's, and he wore a green headband around his head. And in his hand he held a long-heavy great sword in his hand, a sword of which seemed only weightless in the hands of Dian Wei and other officers whose strength was overall parallel. His name was Guan Ping, and he was the brother of Guan Suo.

Besides his brother, Guan Ping said to the younger Guan sibling with a happy smile, "Brother, at last we have done it. The lands are now forever free from the reigns of the serpent king, and we may finally rejoice among our friends and family who we have fought with to overcome this chaos".

Guan Suo smiled and replied to his brother, "Yes, at last we can finally relax in peace. Now that Orochi has finally been brought to an end, we can finally yearn for all of the things to strive for which had been held back by the serpent kings ambition and desire for power". He then faced his brother and said to him, "At long last, we can finally put down our weapons and learn to live with each other in peace. It will be a long road, but I believe we can all work together to create a land of benevolence and virtue that our lord Liu Bei has strived to achieve with Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa. Only this time, we can finally learn to get along with the other kingdoms and clans."

Guan Ping laughed in Joy to his brother's response and said to him, "Yes you're right brother; we all must learn to get along with each other. Of course, don't think that just because we finally obtain peace means that I will back out of my training. I intend to become a mighty warrior whose name will spark even brighter than our father Guan Yu". Guan Suo chuckled slightly and said, "Of course, I have no intention of backing down either. And it seems to me we will have to find which one of us will have the strength to surpass father". Guan Ping nodded at his brother's remark, knowing that he and his brother will one day surpass the legacy of the God of War.

In the midst of the crowd, Guan Suo saw a familiar face, for it was none other than the Shu officer known as Bao Sanniang. Guan Suo was able to spot amongst the crowd, for her young beauty knew no bounds in the eyes of the son of Guan Yu. Despite her aesthetic appearance, such as her short hair, slender figure, and bubbly personality, she was a warrior who skills were not to be underestimated. In the original world of China, she was renowned for her beauty, and with that beauty came to endless swarm of suitors. However, she refused to marry anyone who she found was beneath her. And it wouldn't be until her meeting of Guan Suo that her tone would soon change. She battled Guan Suo and lost, therefore declared her intent on marrying Guan Suo. However, Guan Suo at the time was not interested, for he merely desired to be as strong as his father. Still, she was nonetheless determined, and continued to follow him faithfully.

Guan Suo looked at her from afar, and thought to himself, "_Hmmm…now that the chaos has ended, I wonder if I should…"_

His train of thought, however, was broken by the sounds of approaching officers of Shu. Among them was a young man who approached both Guan Suo and Guan Ping. He wore an attire best suited for and emperor and wore and emperors crown above his head. He also had a calm and lazy going personality, but underneath laid a heart of virtue. His name was Liu Shan, and he was the son of Liu Bei, the ruler of Shu. And beside him was a woman who carried a sword on her right hand, and a shield on her left. She had quite a beautiful appearance before her, yet there layed an exterior of seriousness and discipline. Her name was Xing Cai, and she was the daughter of Zhang Fei, sworn oath brother to both Liu Bei and Guan Yu.

Both officers came to greet the two sons of Guan Yu and praise them on a job well done. Liu Shan was the first to speak and said, "I must say we all did fine work in ending the reign of the serpent king". Xing Cai than said, "Guan Suo, Guan Ping, you two must be proud of yourselves for what you've done. With both of your efforts, I'd say that amongst the hundred and twenty warriors who have banded together, you two are certainly the best this coalition had to offer".

Guan Suo merely shrugged and replied to Xing Cai, "Oh Xing Cai, despite my strength I am nothing more but a warriors whose stalwart spirit pales in comparison to mighty warriors such as Zhao Yun, Yukimura Sanada, Keiji Maeda and-". He was then cut off by Xing Cai who replied back to him, "please don't say that name, Keiji is nothing but a raving bandit and warmonger. I mean, his appearance even fits the part if you understand what I mean". However, Guan Suo, Guan Ping, and Liu Shan merely laughed at her mentioning of Keiji and Xing Cai flustered when she heard their laughs. Liu Shan decided to change the subject and asked the two Guan siblings, "So tell me, what is it you both plan on doing now that Orochi is no more"? Guan Ping simply replied, "Heh, that's easy. We both plan on continuing our training and one day surpass our father's legacy. Isn't that right Suo"? However, Guan Ping earned no response until he looked around and notice his brother approaching Bao Sanniang. Liu Shan chuckled and said, "Well, it seems your brother planned far ahead of you". All three of them laughed at Liu Shans remark as Guan Suo decided to approach Bao Sanniang.

Guan Suo had finally made up his mind. He decided to continue on with his training, while on the other hand he would ask the young lady to accompany him on his journey. Up unitl now, Guan Suo had never realized how beautiful Bao Sannaing was to his eyes, and how beautiful her smile shone. If he was to go on a journey, he would like nothing more than the young lady to accompany him. However, fate had different plans.

As Guan Suo approached Bao Sanniang, a violent roar shook the ground. Soon many soldiers were fleeing with their tails between their legs. All the warriors gathered were confused as to what had happened. Guan Suo found a soldier lying down in fear and rushed to his immediate aid.

Guan Suo picked the soldier up and questioned him, "What on Earth is happening around here"? The soldier could only look at him with a panicked face and replied, "Th-Th-Th-The world… the world is going to end"! The soldier ran off in fear and left Guan Suo by himself. "Wait!" he merely replied as he was left in the dark. Not a moment too soon did Guan Suo look above Koshi castle and noticed that the castle itself was crumbling. Horrified Guan Suo thought to himself, "_The castle, is crumbling…and father is still there"!_ Just the thought of thinking the danger his father was in made Guan Suo rush off without thinking and he headed to the castle compounds. Guan Ping caught whiff of this danger and shouted to his brother, "Suo, what's happening"!? Guan Suo merely replied, "Father is in danger, I'm rushing off to make sure he is ok"! Guan Ping protested against this action, but Guan Suo charged nonetheless.

In the confines of the defeated Orochi, something sudden had merely happened. After the serpent kings final defeat, his body had dissipated into nothingness, and suddenly, an unnatural occurrence happened. Tremors could be felt, and the sky could be heard crying. It was as if the world itself was about to end itself. To make matters more terrible, Kaguya, the goddess with the power of time, confirmed this suspicion alongside Taigong Wong and Susanoo, a mystic being who at first opposed the idea of humanity fighting for its freedom, but looked the other way when he challenged the strength of humanity and suffered defeat at the humans hands. Among the mystics were the leaders of united coalition. These people being Sima Zhao, Ma Chao, Hanbei Takenaka, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Uesugi Kenshin, Shingen Takeda, Nobunaga Oda, and Ujiyasu Hojo. And amongst the leaders, Kai, servant of the Hojo, and Guan Yu, oath brother of Liu Bei were also present.

Susanoo explained that the reason for this occurrence was because Orochi's energy had started to grow too unstable during his revival as the God of Destruction. And now that he is dead, the unstable energy had been released and now the world he created was bound to be destroyed. In order to save this world, Susanoo thought it the best course of action to take the warriors of The Three Kingdoms and Warring States back to their own time. However as they prepared to conceal the energy, an unexpected visitor arrived.

Rushing in, Guan Suo caught up to see the glimpse of what would soon end up to be an apocalypse. And hearing the footsteps of Guan Suo, the leaders looked back, shocked that a warrior would come rushing through prematurely. However Guan Yu was the most shocked of the group, for his own son had come rushing towards what would seem his death.

In a shocked tone, Guan Yu shouted to Guan Suo, "Son, what in the name of the heavens are you doing here"!? Guan Suo replied back to his father, "Father, forgive me. I came rushing to your aid when I saw the castle collapse and…I". Guan Suo wanted to say more, yet something tragic occurred. As the mystics tried to contain Orochi's unstable energy, parts of the energy escaped and was about to zap Guan Suo. Horrified, Guan Yu immediately yelled to his son, "Suo, hurry and move"! However, it was too late and Guan Suo was zapped by Orochi's energy and started to fade. Guan Yu could only look in terror as one of his two sons was fading away from him. In terrified tone, Guan Yu shouted to his son, "Suo, noooooooooo"! Guan Suo could only look at his father with a terrified expression and shouted, "Father"! But to no avail it worked, and Guan Suo dissipated into nothingness. Guan Yu begged for his son to come back, but his pleas were muted as the serpent kings energy exploded, and the world fell into oblivion.

Guan Suo's life was flashing before his eyes. All the battles he had fought with his brother and father. The training and his willingness to protect Liu Shan and Xing Cai. And most of all, the beautiful moments he spent with Bao Sanniang. Trapped in a white void, Guan Suo felt helpless, and he fell into nothingness. However his life would not yet leave, for moments later, he awoke in a strange forest that he was not familiar with.

"Father!", was all Guan Suo could say before he awoke in a strange land he had never seen before in his life, for he awoke in what looked like a forest, and what seemed to be a pond of some kind in the middle. Looking at his surroudings, Guan Suo also noted that the fish looked somewhat "strange", as he found the pond filled with different fish of shape, size, texture, and color. He took a careful analysis of his surroundings, and he said to himself, "Where… am I"?


	3. A New World, And A New Hero

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

After witnessing the destruction of his own world and having to be zapped by Orochi's unstable energy, Guan Suo awoke in what appeared to be a foreign world quite different from the one he hailed from. He awakened in what seemed to be in the middle of a forest, with a pond right in the middle of all the trees. As he looked around his surroundings, he couldn't help but wonder where he was and how it was possible for him to have been transported into this strange realm.

Looking around his surroundings, Guan Suo could only think with confusion and said to himself, "Where…am I? This doesn't look like Koshi castle". And then in a sudden flash, he suddenly remembered that last thing that happened to him. In despair, Guan Suo suddenly wallowed with fear and said, "Wait, the last thing I remember was Koshi castle crumbling in ruin along with the world. Then what happened to my friends and my family? Brother…Father".

All Guan Suo could do was drop to his knees and sulk in sadness as he came to a realization. The merged worlds that he, his friends, and his family had fought to bring peace for so many years had crumbled before his eyes. And with the end of the world, the lives of the many brave warriors who had fought for the land have been wasted, and there was no doubt any of the warriors, save Guan Suo, had survived. Just the thought was enough to make the warrior wallow in despair.

"So…this is how my life is now. After fighting so long for peace in a chaotic land with people who we have shared much similarities with, I now find the world I lived in turned to ruin, and that of all the people who managed to survive, I am the only to have survived".

Guan Suo sulked in sadness for a while, but then found the strength to stand up once again and said to himself, "No, I must not cry. Even if the people I know are gone, and even if I am the only one left, I must carry on for those I care for. If I don't, then I will be doing nothing but disgracing their memories, especially father and brother".

And with his conviction, Guan Suo found himself to study the area in which he had first awaken, and decided that if he was in a new world, it would be best to explore and learn more about his surroundings. The first thing he took notice of was the pond and observed the fish that lay in its territory. He found this world to be strange, because the fish he saw in the pond were quite different. Guan Suo only came to this conclusion because the fish he saw were not only all different in color, but they came in different shapes and sizes that were very odd, as if he was in the presence of pond belonging to the heavens themselves. Nonetheless, he decided it would be pointless to stay in this mysterious forest any longer so he decided to move out and explore the mysterious lands in which he had awoken.

_Somewhere near a far off road…_

"So Carla, how long until we reach the village,"? Said a young girl who was traveling with what seemed like a flying cat. This young girl had long blue hair and wore a yellow dress with wavy blue stripes. The edges of her dress were pointed, and she had what looked like winged adornments on her arms and legs. On her right shoulder was a blue stamp with what looked like some sort of fairy that had a tail. Her name was Wendy Marvell. Traveling with her was what seemed to be a flying cat. The cat was white and she wore a mustard top and pink skirt. She also had a pink bow tie tied on her tail. She seemed to be quite a furry and cuddly cat, but underneath her fur was a personality that could only be described by the word, "seriousness". Her name was Carla, and along with Wendy, she was a mage who hailed from the magical guild known as Fairy Tail located in Magnolia Town, and one of the many magical guilds of the Kingdom of Fiore.

In the Kingdom of Fiore, magic reigned supreme, as it was the source of energy for everyday life. Magic has existed ever since the days of Fiore. No one knew where it came from or how it began, only that it helped to shape the wealth and beauty of Fiore. The earliest of mages made it their mission to learn more about magic, and the many secrets contained. Ever since then, magic has been used as a source for industry and many other commercial purposes. However, magic could also be shape in many different forms when used in combat. There were many mages gifted with this type of magic, few having Wendy to be included. However, the magic Wendy utilizes is completely different, for she uses a lost type of magic known as Dragon Slayer magic. This type of magic utilizes the power of a dragon and the element the dragon is affiliated, and it even had the power which can even (if taught by humans) has the power to even slay mighty dragons. As for Wendy, she was known as "The Sky Dragon Slayer", for her mastery of Dragon Slayer magic in the form of wind taught to her by her foster mother, the sky dragon Grandeeney.

As for the magic guilds, they're an organization of mages. There are three different types of guilds and they are classified as Legal, Dark, and Independent guilds. Legal Guilds are guilds approved by the Magic Council who are allowed to perform jobs and tasks so long as they follow the laws of the council and the king. Dark Guilds, however, are the complete opposite of Legal Guilds as they are best described as, criminal organizations. These types of guilds take jobs that are found illegal in the eyes of the kingdom such as, assassination, kidnapping, assault, and other crimes found illegal. It is the sole purpose of the Legal Guilds to combat and take action against these Dark Guilds in order to maintain peace and society. As for Independent Guilds, the only known fact is that these types of guilds do work not involved with the Legal and Dark Guilds as long as their actions do not displease the Magic Council. As for Fairy Tail, the guild which Wendy and Carla come from, it is one of the many Legal Guilds operated in Fiore and has been claimed as the number one guild in all of Fiore.

As to have answered Wendy's question, Carla simply replied, "We're not they're just yet. We may be about days or even weeks behind until we get there".

"Aw, but we've been traveling for days; we should have been there by now". Said Wendy in an complaining tone,

Carla replied, "Quit your complaining child, after all you're the one who decided to take this job. Besides remember that patience is a virtue".

Wendy could only sigh and say, "Yeah, your right Carla, though I guess we should've asked Natsu and the others to come with us".

Carla said, "You don't have to apologize. Besides, I believe this to be the perfect opportunity to demonstrate your skills all by yourself. Also, if we did bring them, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy would probably do more damage than good. Besides the tom cat is even more annoying".

"Hey, you shouldn't put them down like that. Remember they're our guildmates", said Wendy, but Carla simply shrugged and kept moving.

In the Fairy Tail guild, Wendy caught eye of a job on which was located on the guilds job wall. Wendy had read the flier and the job came from some farmers who lived quite a ways away from the outskirts of Magnolia. The description depicted the farmers having to have been attacked by a group of bandits only know as The Thunder Fangs. And according to the rest of the description, the village had been attacked numerous times because of the money they owed the bandits. And when they were unable to pay the bandits, they decided to take some of their own people as collateral. The reward was only a measly 500 Jewels, but Wendy decided to take the job not because of the money, but because of the people who were desperate and in need of help. Wendy discussed the job with Carla and she agreed to let Wendy and herself go only if they could travel by themselves. Wendy thought it odd, but agreed nonetheless and have been traveling ever since.

"_I really wish we could have brought the others. Still, I hope I can arrive on time to help stop those bandits", t_hought Wendy, as she continued walking down the path, hoping to arrive at this village quite soon.

_Meanwhile, with Guan Suo…_

It took some doing, but Guan Suo managed to escape the forest and came across a road. Trusting his instincts, Guan Suo decided to head up north in the hopes of locating a nearby village and learn more of this world he transported into. Hours had passed since then, yet Guan Suo continued nonetheless, but he soon grew weary, and hoped to find a village very soon.

"I have been traveling for quite some time now. I wonder if there are any villages nearby", said Guan Suo.

However as soon as he said those words, he could hear the sounds of people screaming. Caught off guard by the screams, Guan Suo rushed off immediately to find the source of the calamity taking place. And it wouldn't be a moment too soon that the brave warriors of Shu and the Son of the God of War would find that source was a nearby village off in the distance.

"What is happening around here? I may have successfully located a village, but I hear chaos and turmoil. Could the people down there be in trouble? If that is the case I must make haste immediately", said Guan Suo and in an instant rushed off to the aid of the sounds of the suffering people.

And as he made it to the village, he quietly hid beside one of the burning houses. There he caught sight of about three hundred bandits gathered together looting and plundering the poor villagers of their possessions and ruining their crops. This sight alone was enough to anger Guan Suo, but he kept his cool nonetheless and observed, until he saw a disturbing sight.

Among the three hundred bandits, there was one of them who stood out above the rest. It was a man in his late twenties and had about him a vulgar look to him. He had long blonde hair completely swept back and wore a black leather jacket with spikes. Along with that he also wore a black leather boots, pants, gloves, and he held what looked like a heavy war hammer. However the one feature which stood out was that he had a lightning shaped scar running down across his face. As he was standing, he told his bandits to round up an old man and a young maiden which seemed to look like his daughter. He then ordered the bandits to tie them up as he wanted to have a "chat", with them. The bandits followed their orders and threw them down to the ground.

In a furious fit of rage, the old man shouted out to the leader, "Raiden, what's the meaning of this? I thought after your last visit you said you wouldn't come back for at least a month"!

However the leader, known as Raiden merely said to the old man, "Listen old geezer, I said I'll "think" about not coming back for another month. So I thought about, and I decided it's about time you paid up, don't you think"?

"Are you mad? You know it's only been two days, and yet you expect us to pay you this quickly, your nothing but a-", but as soon as he was about to say more, Raiden kicked the elder hard in the gut, and laughed manically as the old man fell hard to the ground. Scared and horrified, the maiden had rushed to her father's side.

"Please, I beg you. Don't this!", said the young maiden.

Raiden looked at the maiden and said to her, "Hahahaha. Baby you know I love it when you beg! But trust me, once I take you, you're gonna be begging me to do some other stuff I'll have you do. That is, if you know what I mean".

The leader of these horrid bandits looked at the young maiden with such cannibalistic eyes. It was as if a wolf had found the perfect meal to satisfy its hunger. The young maiden could only look in terror as the bandits who have attacked her village filled her more with fear.

"Hey boss can I get some of the action?", said one the lowly minions who had a perverted smile upon him.

"Sorry boys, she's all mine. But you can have the rest.", said Raiden

He closed on her, and the more he closed on her, the more fear was filling up inside of her. She could hear the screaming of many women being taken away, as well as the maniac sounds of the bandits having joy in their rampage. Was this the end? Was this how fate decided how the village would live throughout the rest of its days? If so, fate had done nothing but ruin their lives, as well as their hopes and dreams. The young maiden closed her in wish of a miracle. And suddenly that miracle came true.

As Raiden was about to lay his hand on the fine maiden, it was soon caught by an unexpected visitor. He wore what look like a green jumpsuit and leather boots. He also wore some gloves as well, and he wore what looked like a flower on his head. What distinguished this man the most however, was his handsome appearance and his muscular build.

Enraged someone would stand in his way; Raiden demanded an answer and said to the stranger, "Who the hell do you think you are? Came to ruin my fun, well guess what your about to-", as he was about to say more he was interrupted by the stranger.

"Fun? Do you call looting a village fun? Do you call the ruining of hard-earned crop farmed by hard-working villager fun? Do you call kidnapping women and taking as your concubines fun? Well…do you!", said the stranger in a menacing but peaceful tone.

"Listen here you piece of trash, this is my place got it? Nobody got's the right to tell me what to do? And as for the women I took, I simply killed them because they were nothing but wh-". As the Raiden was about to say more, he immediately felt a hard punch to the gut that sent him flying a few inches. The rest of the two hundred and ninety nine bandits saw what had happen in disbelief and went to their leader's aid.

"B-b-b-boss, are you okay?", said one the bandits holding what looked like a curved sword.

However, Raiden was angry and pushed his bandits aside. In a furious tone he shouted, "THAT'S IT PUNK! NOBODY HITS ME AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT! YOU WANTED TO MESS WITH US? WELL GUESS WHAT, YOUR ABOUT TAKE ON THREE HUNDREDED OF US! THAT'S RIGHT, THREE FREAKING HUNDRED!, REGRET ENOUGH YET? JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!".

The stranger was unfazed by the odds against him, and he immediately pulled out what seem to be an ornate red and gold designed pair of nunchakus from his hand. He was put in his battle stance and prepared for battle.

"You wish to know who I am? Very well then, allow me to enlighten you. My name is Guan Suo, son of the God of War, Guan Yu. I hoped you've said your prayers, for I am the last thing you will see on this battle field. And unless you want to prove me wrong, come and show me the might you lowly vagabonds possess!"

FYI: don't mistaken the name Raiden as in the guy from Metal Gear or Mortal Kombat. Thank you and good-bye.


	4. The Power of the son of the God of War

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

Moments ago, Guan Suo, survivor of a mixed land between the Three Kingdoms and Warring States, found himself transported in a world quite different from the world he hailed from after the destruction of his own world. Stranded in a whole new world, the son of the God of War took it upon himself to find a nearby village and learn more of this mysterious world he was transported to. And it just so happened he located a village, only because he was drawn to the screams of suffering villagers. Guan Suo rushed down immediately to learn of the situation. There, he witnessed a bandit raid and saw the countless number of crops destroyed and people either injured or killed. He also witnesses the leader, named Raiden, mercilessly assault the elder of the village and attempt to kidnap his daughter. However, Guan Suo managed to stay Raiden's hand just in time and "pushed" the bandit back as a warning.

"B-b-b-boss, are you okay?", said one of the bandits who held what looked like a curved sword.

However, Raiden was angry and pushed his bandits aside. In a furious tone he shouted, "THAT'S IT PUNK! NOBODY HITS ME AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT! YOU WANTED TO MESS WITH US? WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU'RE ABOUT TO TAKE ON THREE HUNDRED OF US! THAT'S RIGHT, THREE FREAKING HUNDRED! REGRET ENOUGH YET? JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?".

Guan Suo was unfazed by his threats, and merely replied to him, "You wish to know who I am? Very well then, allow me to enlighten you. My name is Guan Suo, son of the God of War, Guan Yu. I hoped you've said your prayers, for I am the last thing you will see on this battle field. And unless you want to prove me wrong, come and show me the might you lowly vagabonds possess!"

"VAGABONDS? NOBODY CALLS THE THUNDER FANGS VAGABONDS AND LIVES TO GET AWAY WITH IT! GET THAT PRETTY BOY AND SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH US!" , said Raiden in furious tone.

"You got it boss. And don't worry; one guy ain't powerful enough to take on three hundred of us. Besides he's got nothing but nunchucks and looks.", said one of the bandits with a confident smirk.

And soon, about a hundred of the bandits and Guan Suo came charging at each other. The bandits were confident in their victory due to their numbers. However, their confidence would soon be their downfall. For Guan Suo was the first to land the first blow. He swung his nunchaku around and, somehow in the bandit's perspective, swung what looked like a sharp arc of air that demolished about fifteen to thirty bandits. The bandits looked in shocked and villagers in awe as a single person had now reduced the number from three hundred to two hundred and seventy bandits.

"N-No way, that guy just wiped the floor with thirty of our guys!", shouted one the bandits in disbelief of what had happened to his allies.

"That's impossible, how does a pretty boy like him have the power to do that? Could he be from one of those Legal Guilds?", said another bandit.

Raiden looked in disbelief as thirty of his best men were utterly decimated. He thought to himself, _"This is impossible. Could he be a mage? That ark of air seemed like proof, but I didn't hear him chant a spell or see a single magic circle appear. Just who on earth is this freaking punk?" _

However, Raiden's thoughts were caught off by Guan Suo, who said to him, "Is this all the power you can muster? It's no wonder you attack helpless people such as these villagers. You're just as helpless yourself, as you have no sense of honor and deem pleasure only by attacking those beneath you. I pity you, for you chose to walk the path of cowardice."

"That's it; I've had enough of him. Hurry up and kill him already!", ordered Raiden, whose bandits of the first attack wave continued with their assault.

The remaining seventy bandits of the first wave began their attack. Only this time, Guan Suo had decided to remain stationary and wait for the bandits to come to him. When the bandits came in close they immediately attacked Guan Suo. However, Guan Suo merely dodged their cowardly attacks with amazing agility. In retaliation, Guan Suo immediately started attacking by swinging his nunchaku and knocking out many the bandits. To display his might, Guan Suo started swinging his nunchaku around his body, knocking other bandits in his way. And after the final hit, the brave warrior took a stance as he swung his nunchaku , this time summoning a gust of whirlwind, and finished it by performing a high kick that increased the size and power of the whirlwind which had knocked the whole first wave. Without effort, Guan Suo had reduced the bandit numbers from two hundred seventy to two hundred. The villagers could only look in awe, as they could only have witnessed this warrior's might. The bandits, on the other hand, could only look in shock as more of their allies have fallen victim to mysterious stranger known as Guan Suo.

"T-t-t-t-t-this is impossible! How the hell did a guy like that take out one hundred of our guys? It just doesn't make any sense!", said one of the bandits in a horrified tone

"Did you see that? The guy just pulled out some kind of whirlwind trick out of his sleeve. It looks like wind magic. He's gotta be a mage, how else could he pull a trick like that out of the blue. Probably one of those S-class mages maybe.", said another bandit who suggested Guan Suo was a mage from one of the magic guilds.

"But that's impossible too! I mean if he was a mage, then why didn't we hear him chant a spell or see a magic circle pop out or something? I mean think about it, no one can pull of something like that! It just doesn't make any sense!" , said the bandit who was horrified of Guan Suo's strength.

"ARGHH, JUST SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" , said Raiden, whose angry and frustrated tone was increasing drastically due to about a hundred of his own men defeated by one man.

"LISTEN UP; I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANNA FIGHT! YOU ALL ARE GONNA WASTE HIM, OR ELSE YOU ANSWER TO ME! GOT IT?", said Raiden with his temper starting to rise.

The bandits made it their effort and decided to send in another of wave of a hundred after Guan Suo. The first bandit held a pair of wooden tonfa's which caught Guan Suo's eye. Guan Suo than immediately disarmed the bandit and took his weapon for his own use. And when the remaining one hundred bandits, Guan Suo immediately readied himself, this time battling with the tonfa's he "liberated" from one of the bandits. And Guan Suo was the first to give the first strike. He gripped the tonfa's and started to attack by using his various martial art skills learned by him from his father. He took out ten bandits with a normal attack and twenty more by holding the tonfa's in a reversed grip and started swinging it and whacking the various enemies in his path. Forty more fell as Guan Suo started with what looked like rapid punches, and ended the sudden attack with a flying kick which knocked down his enemies. And as for the thirty remaining, Guan Suo pulled of four attacks and, with all his might, jumped and pounded the ground with amazing strength and knocked the remaining thirty away. Without effort, Guan Suo had now put the remaining number of bandits from two hundred to a meager one hundred.

Raiden could only look out on the battlefield, helpless as many of his bandits fell as lamb to the slaughter. He couldn't believe a single man had not only the nerve to talk down on him and his bandits, but capable of taking down two hundred men in a single fight. Just looking at this stranger and witnessing the immense strength he possessed gave him a feeling of unease, as well as something he had never felt before in his life. And that feeling was none other than fear.

"How…is this…possible?" , asked one of the bandits.

"This guy…he's just to powerful." , said another bandit.

"Is this it? Is this how it's going to end?", said another random bandit.

Seeing the bandits helpless, Guan Suo said to them, "It seems to me you've realized the error of your ways. And seems to me you also realize that repercussions for your action. Luckily for you, I will never kill unless given no choice. If you all are willing to leave and never return to this village, I am willing to look the other way."

Raiden looked at him with surprise. It shocked him that a man such as him who possessed amazing abilities was willing to grant mercy to bandits such as him. Could he accept this offer? If he did, he could leave with his life and could forget the whole thing ever happened. It was an offer a person with a rational mind couldn't refuse. However Raiden was far from rational.

Guan Suo, waiting for an answer, was shocked to see a certain expression on Raiden's face. And looking at Raiden's expression, he could only see the one thing that described him being far from rational. And that expression was none other than laughter, for he laughed as if what he heard was nothing more than a joke.

Looking at Guan Suo with nothing but insanity in his eyes, the leader of the bandits said to him, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man kid that was a good one, a really good one. You know you almost had me there. Let's just get one thing straight. You offering us mercy? HAHAHAHA, it's so funny I can't stop laughing. But still kid; just know that in this world, you either get what you want or nothing at all. I mean c'mon, no ever said living was free right? And I mean it's a free country right? HAHAHAHA! Sorry, but you have a lot to learn about reality. Also, don't underestimate The Thunder Fangs just because you can fight without magic. And also don't expect us to back down either because your confidence in your abilities is gonna make you pay the price."

Guan Suo couldn't believe the words he just heard coming from the man. He offered him the chance to leave with his life in the hopes of finding a new lease in life. However, this man decided nonetheless that he would rather die than take mercy. If was as if a squirrel had to choose either acorns or life. And just like a fool-hardy squirrel, the bandit leader chose acorns over life. The young warrior could do nothing except clench his fists and grind his teeth in anger for the decision the bandit leader had chosen.

"_That fool. How could he be willing to stand up for a life of piracy and thievery? It's only because of people such as him various lands such as the one I hailed from strove from nothing but chaos. It pains me, but I have no choice but to put him down. Still, there is one thing that bothers me. He said I could fight without magic. Did he mistake me for some a mystic of some kind? If so, then this world must be filled with people who have the ability to fight with magic, but I'll look into it after this matter has been dealt with.", _thought Guan Suo.

"Alright boys, I think this guy's luck has run out. Waste him and show what happens when luck can only bring you so far. And this time, waste fifty of our guys to be safe.", ordered Raiden.

Immediately fifty of the bandits charged at Guan Suo with their morale soaring. Having to see their leader regain composure was enough to give the men the strength to continue on with the fight. And this time, it looked as if Guan Suo's own end was about to come. Looks, however, had always been deceiving in many ways than one.

Waiting for the bandits to gather, Guan Suo started to sweep his feat. The villagers found it odd that the renowned warrior would continue to stand and wait for the fifty charging bandits to charge. It seemed like a foolish move made by a normal warrior, yet Guan Suo was far from a normal warrior. He continued to sweep his feet until the fifty bandits finally closed on in. Guan Suo could hear the cries coming from the fifty men charging at him.

"You were lucky up until now punk!", said one of the bandits

"This time you're about die!", said another bandit

"Hope you looked at that pretty face of yours, because your gonna look different when we're done with you!", said another of the bandits

"Now-", said Guan Suo. And as the bandits closed in, they would be too late to realize that their confidence would be the result of their downfall.

"GRANT ME THE STRENGTH I NEED!", shouted Guan Suo

And in an instant, he performed two fast low sweeping kicks that conjured up a major whirlwind, and finished with a sweeping high-jump kick that helped to knock away all of the bandits in effort. He gracefully landed, as the fifty bandits who proceeded to attack him were taken out in a mere instant. The villagers were even more awe struck as they witnessed the power of the son of the God of War.

With pity, Guan Suo said, "I can only feel sorry for you people. Your willingness to serve someone with much arrogance had sent you to your deaths. Then again, you merely served him out of obligation, did you not? I only pray you reach safely to the afterlife."

Realizing his numbers had dwindled from a hundred to fifty, Raiden decided that he had enough.

"Boys, you all better get back, because I'm about to have myself a scrap.", said Raiden. And with immediate haste, his remaining 49 bandits fled to watch from afar. Raiden pulled out his large war hammer and put himself in a stance.

"Get ready kid, because this time were gonna duke it all out", said the bandit leader

"Very well, I accept you challenge.", said Guan Suo

**To ariboku34: I don't know if I want Guan Suo to learn magic. I am leaning towards requip, but I don't know if he could be capable of learning Slayer Magic. And the story in Fairy Tail timeline takes place after the incident with the Oracion Seis**

**To KINGREADER: yeah I thought about putting in ping with suo, but it is what it is. Then again, you never know what will happen later on right?**

**Sorry if this fight is getting dragged on too long, I hope to later have Guan Suo finish off Raiden, and then hopefully have him move on to Magnolia. I also plan to have him meet Wendy and Carla in the middle of the road, (with the both of them exhausted and having to meet Guan Suo and having him tell them he already saved the village)**

**Anyways, thank you and good-bye**


	5. The Battle For The Village Begins

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

Raiden, the leader of a gang of bandits known as The Thunder Fangs, had attacked a faraway village located quite a ways from the outskirts of Magnolia. Moments ago, he raided the village because of the debt which was laid unpaid to him. In return, he decided to not only loot the village, but take its people (mostly women) to serve him as collateral. The village would have almost fallen were it not for the timely intervention of Guan Suo, a stranger from a far off world. Guan Suo challenged the bandit's authority with the latter having to pay dearly. The bandits attempted to put down the warrior with their mighty numbers, but it worked to no avail due to Guan Suo's magnificent strength and combat abilities. The heroic and handsome warrior offered the bandits, in pity, a chance to walk away. However, Raiden refused to give in and attempted to send in fifty of his men to deal with Guan Suo, yet their efforts were in vain as they suffered the same fate as their fallen comrades. Feeling that it was time to put matters into his own hands, Raiden decided to challenge the handsome warrior and end his meddling once and for all. Taking a stance with his war hammer in hand, the battle to free the village had finally begun.

"Get ready kid, because this time we're gonna duke it all out!", said Raiden.

"Very well, I accept your challenge.", said Guan Suo.

Immediately without hesitation, the two warriors dashed at each other with their weapons colliding with each other. Guan Suo's tonfa's, which he had previously liberated from a bandit, was colliding with the gigantic war hammer the rigid Raiden possessed. The sound of the two warrior's weapons could be heard with a sparkling sound, as they continued to lock in deadly combat. Finally, their backed off their dual lock, with Raiden's hammer hissing as if it was put in a grinder, while Guan Suo's wooden tonfa's were smoking and was covered in burn marks.

Talking as if he was mocking him, Raiden said to Guan Suo, "Pfft, as if those tonfa's are gonna last! C'mon pretty boy, let see you pull out those karate moves you pulled off with those nunchucks you got!", said Raiden.

"Very well, as you wish. But understand that this time, I do not intend to hold back.", said Guan Suo.

Pulling out his mighty dragon nunchaku's, Guan Suo readied himself with determination. Quickly the two warriors dashed at each other once again, this time with Raiden making the first move by swinging his powerful, yet heavy war hammer. Guan Suo immediately ducked beneath the hammer and attempted to attack the bandit leader with a quick swing of his nunchaku's. However, Raiden caught whiff of this scheme and immediately blocked Guan Suo's attack. He swung his hammer numerous times, but Guan Suo would always dodge as a result. Raiden's onslaught would keep continuing, until he finally caught up with Guan Suo. Raiden than swung his hammer with all his strength which had almost killed Guan Suo if the attack had made contact, and with the emphasis being "almost". Instead of killing him, Guan Suo had blocked the attack with his nunchaku's while retaining his defensive position.

"What the-, how the heck did you block that? There's no way those nunchucks could block my hammer! Hell, its actually impossible!", shouted Raiden in a tone of disbelief.

Guan Suo merely shrugged off his comment and said to him, "It is never the size or strength of the weapon that decides the outcome. It is the dedication, effort, skill, and willingness in which you pour onto that weapon that gives you strength. As for me, these nunchaku's have never failed me in my life, for I dedicate all of my fiber and being into my weapon, in the trust that these nunchaku's having blessed with the power of a dragon will never fail me! And unlike you, I will never raise my weapon as a coward who has no true strength and merely attacks others as a means to prove their false superiority!", said Guan Suo, whose strength and willingness to protect the people shone as the mighty dragons of legends.

"Will you just shut up! Sheesh, bonding with your weapon, you make it sound like it's a marriage or something. Keep talking if you want, because those lips of yours aren't gonna move by the time I'm done with you!", said Raiden.

As Guan Suo continued to block Raiden's attack with all his might, Raiden in return continued to push forward to break Guan Suo's defense. Raiden kept closing in more and more, in the hopes crushing the chains binding the nunchaku's and ending Guan Suo's life. However, Guan Suo ducked to one side, performed a somersault having land quickly behind, and started to begin his onslaught. Guan Suo immediately swung his nunchaku's, with the young warrior having to have pulled off two successful swings while performing a series of rapid kicks and ending his combo with a rising uppercut. Raiden soon found himself launched up in the air and having to fall down quite hard.

Guan Suo had said to him, "Surely you do not wish to keep fighting a battle you know you absolutely cannot win. I will tell you again, leave these villagers alone and never come back. If you do, you can at least leave with your life. Tell me, what say you?"

"What do I say? I say you just shut up already! If losing means I lose my only source of income and my dreams of paradise than screw it! This place is mine, you hear me?! MINE!", said Raiden.

"I see. If that this the case than you have left me choice but to put you down for good. It pains me, but for the sake of the people, I will slay you if I must!", said Guan Suo in tone filled with righteousness and regret

"Oh my god, will you just shut up and fight already?! Nobody gives a damn about the people!", said Raiden in an angering tone

Just hearing those words were enough to make Guan Suo approach him at amazing speed. Raiden would soon realize this would be his undoing, as Guan Suo performed a high jump kick that held both power and speed. With all his might, Guan Suo pushed the ring leader of the bandits with tremendous strength. Raiden actually manage to quickly recover, but Guan Suo was already in front of him. He then swung his nunchaku's back and forth with speed and precision. In Raiden's perspective, it was as if he was being hit by nothing but a blur. And as soon as Guan Suo landed the final hit, he kicked Raiden off with a sweeping high kick which knocked a few yards away. The villagers, who were watching a distance, could only fall in awe as the target of their despair, was being swatted for all of the misdeeds he had committed. It was as if a messiah was sent to answer the people's call and to bring forth the justice they had been seeking for so long. The village elder, who had just recovered from his attack from Raiden, was sitting beside his daughter and was awe-struck as the other villagers as well. The people could only do nothing but speculate as Guan Suo continued the punishment Raiden kept on receiving.

"Who is this guy?", said one of the villagers.

"It's amazing. Its…It's as if our prayers have finally been answered!", said another young villager who cried tears of joy.

"This is a spectacle indeed. I feel as the hope which we had lost has finally come back to us!", said a female villager who had a tone of renewed hope.

"_This is amazing. Could this young man be from one of the magical guilds we sent a request to? For the first time in my life, I feel as if my soul has taken a dip in the fountain of youth."_, thought the elder, who was surprised to see the power Guan Suo had possessed.

"Father, it's a miracle. Finally after so long, our prayers have finally been answered.", said the maiden who was weeping with tears of joy and hope

"Yes my daughter, at long last a miracle had come. I believe this man may finally put an end to the misery and suffering we have felt at the hands of The Thunder Fangs.", said the elder

As the villagers were spectating, Guan Suo and Raiden were still fighting for the future and fate of the village and its people. Raiden tried to hit Guan Suo, but the son of the God of War did not falter, nor did he slow down. Raiden swung his hammer side by side, but Guan Suo kept dodging the bandit leader's slow swings. Guan Suo soon found an opening in Raiden's offense and took his shot. He at first threw two bashes and performed a punch which made Raiden drop his guard. He then whacked him with his nunchaku's and performed two kicks which knocked him on his toes. Raiden tried to counter, but Guan Suo retaliated immediately by swing his nunchaku's quickly and heavily. And after the last hit, he performed a round house kick whick knocked Raiden hard and fast.

Guan Suo displayed and amazing amount of strength and combat experience. Even though he had been transported to a world quite different than his, chaos was still the same. Yet there was nothing that could stop Guan Suo in his tracks. Raiden and The Thunder Fangs had never witnessed someone who had possessed such prowess in combat. As for Guan Suo, he could only help but feel sorry for the bandits and for the way of life they had chosen. However, Raiden decided to pull one last trick up his sleeve.

Carefully, he got up and said, "AGHHH! YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW THIS! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT FIGHTING YOU LIKE A MAN! I'M ENDING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Guan Suo was confused by what he had said, but then it soon came clear. Guan Suo watch as Raiden was charging his spear with what seemed to be lightning. It didn't take Guan Suo long to realize what he was doing. Having to fight alongside a few fellow mystics from his world, Guan Suo had learned of the many powers mystics from the mystic realm was capable of doing. Having to cast magic spells was one of them, for that was the same thing Raiden was about to perform.

With his hammer charged with lightning, Raiden shouted, "IT'S TIME TO DIE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! THUNDER RAIN!"

Raiden raised his hammer and swung it back down at the floor. In an instant, thunder came crashing down towards Guan Suo. Despite his agility, there was nothing the young warrior could do to avoid taking the damage. And in that instant, the thunder hit Guan Suo where he was standing, and clouds of dust were all that remained.

"HAHAHAHA! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH US! LET THAT BE A LESSON TO ALL YOU LOSERS WHO TRY TO TAKE ME ON! RIGHT BOYS?", said Raiden in a victorious tone.

"HELL YEAH BOSS, YOU'RE THE MAN!", shouted the remaining bandits.

The villagers could only look in shock. The only man who was their last hope had fallen victim to the bandits. It seemed that all hope was lost and that the reign of terror of Raiden and his bandits would keep on continuing. It seemed all hope was lost. That was, until a shouting could be heard from up in the sky.

"I AM AFRAID YOUR LAST ATTACK SHOULD'VE HAD A BIT MORE EFFORT!", shouted a voice in the sky

Raiden looked up to see who it was, and was in a state of disbelief. It was none other than Guan Suo, who had somehow dodged the incoming line of thunder. Raiden was shocked to see that the warrior had survived his attack. Even worse, his attack did not hit him at all. Raiden was helpless as Guan Suo had landed a drop kick which knocked Raiden off his feet. Guan Suo landed gracefully as Raiden could look at him in a shock of disbelief, as if a ghost had come to haunt him.

"HOW-HOW-HOW-HOW-HOW DID YOU DODGE MY MAGIC SPELL? IT CAME SO FAST THERE WAS NO WAY YOU SHOULD'VE DODGED IT! HOW DID YOU DODGE IT DAMN IT!? IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!", shouted Raiden, who was in a state of disbelief and could no longer regain his composure.

"It's simple. I merely dodged it was all.", Said Guan Suo.

"BUT HOW? ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!", demanded Raiden.

"I may not look it, but I have been in battles where I have had to come face to face with people who possess the same powers such as you. Though, the only difference is that you are nothing more but a pup who was given something he shouldn't have had.", said Guan Suo in a peaceful tone

Losing his patience, Raiden looked to attack Guan Suo head on. However, the warrior merely kicked the hammer out of his hands. The fearless leader of the bandits was now filled with nothing but fear. Never in his life had he been forced to fight an opponent who had put him in a situation such as this. And as soon as he was disarmed, Guan Suo was ready to deal the final blow.

"Now, feel the power of my musou! HIYAAAA!", shouted Guan Suo who readied himself in a stance to perform his final attack.

"YOUR WHAT?!", said Raiden, but it was too late.

Guan Suo immediately landed a high kick and then performed a flurry of kicks. He began kicking left to right with his right foot three times with incredible speed, and did the same process with his left foot. He would continue this process from three to five times. Finally, he ended his attack with a powerful backflip which was the last sight Raiden would ever see again. Guan Suo landed carefully as he watched the leader of the bandits fall.

Guan Suo then said, "Your time…is over. Now the land belongs back to these people once more."

Guan Suo then walked away, leaving Raiden on the ground while his bandits remained helpless and speechless. The villagers soon cried out in joy as they witnessed the leader of The Thunder Fangs finally defeated. At last, the village's answer was heard, and they could finally live in peace once more. This was a joyous moment for the people, as they would no longer have anything to fear. Guan Suo turned around and walk towards the village people.

"_These villagers may need help, so I should stay a bit to help them recover. Still, I should ask them about this world. It puzzled me the way the bandit leader told me I was a mage of some kind. However, I should be discrete. I wouldn't want these people to think I was crazy. Maybe I should tell them I lost my memory and they wouldn't suspect a thing", _thought the son of Guan Yu, who decided that his next move involved helping the remaining villagers and learning more about this mysterious world he was trapped in.

However it wasn't over just yet.

As soon as Guan Suo walked near the body of the bandit who held the curved sword, he heard the sound of someone dashing towards him. It was none other than the bandit leader Raiden; only this time he had a look which described nothing but insanity. He held in his hand a knife which seemed to may have been either concealed or came from the bodies of his dead bandits. He already closed in on Guan Suo within in striking range, and this time he felt nothing should stop him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LEFT YOURSELF WIDE OPEN! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", laughed the bandit leader, who had lost any sign of sanity.

Unfortunately for him, this would be the last mistake he would ever make.

Guan Suo not only ducked his strike, but quickly picked up the curved sword of the fallen bandit and cut Raiden right in his mid-section. Raiden could only look in shock, as he was falling. He tried to muster the strength to stand, but it had merely abandoned him. As he fell, he felt the world coming to stop, and everything he saw was put to a standstill. Finally, he fell, and this time he would stay on the ground permanently.

Guan Suo stood back up and looked at Raiden's dead body with a sad look and said to him, "Forgive me. I did not wish for this to happen, yet there was no other choice. I pray for your safety in the afterlife."

He bowed in respect of his dead opponent. Yet he heard another charge. Only this time, Raiden's remaining bandits came to attack him head on.

"YOU BASTARD! DIE!", shouted a bandits.

"THIS ONE IS FOR THE BOSS!", shouted another

"YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!", shouted a third bandit

Guan Suo tried to retaliate, but he couldn't for he clutched tightly to his body, which was actually injured. When Guan Suo said he had dodged the thunderbolt, it was merely a lie. The thunder did hit him, but Guan Suo still managed to make it out of that attack alive. He merely used the smoke as cover to jump up high to avoid the villagers seeing his injury, in the hopes he would not ruin his spirit. It seemed to be the end of the line for Guan Suo, except he had assistance from unexpected allies.

In fact, it was none other than the villagers who Guan Suo was fighting for. Inspired by the brave deeds and heroism displayed by the young warrior, the village decided it was time to pay Guan Suo back and stand up for themselves. They hurled rocks at the remaining bandits, while few others came towards them to not just beat them, but to tie them up for good. The rope in their hands was proof of that.

"Leave him alone you cowards!"

"You vile dogs will not hurt that man!"

"We're not afraid of you guys anymore!"

"If you all want to kill him, then you'll have to kill us too!"

Guan Suo was in disbelief. The villagers he fought to protect had started to protect him. Guan Suo could only smile, knowing that the deeds he displayed on the battlefield gave inspiration to the villagers. As for the villagers, they continued to hit the remaining bandits with rocks while others began to tie them down. In an instant, Raiden's remaining 49 bandits were all tied down and locked in a shack which luckily hadn't been burned down.

As Guan Suo rose up, the rest of the villagers began to crowd near Guan Suo and carry him into their arms. With all their strength, they lifted him high up in the air and started to cheer for the young man.

"Th-thank you!"

"You saved us all!"

"Truly we have been blessed, thank you!"

"This village will always be grateful for the deeds you have done!"

Guan Suo couldn't help but smiling. He not only saved these people, but in the end it was them who have helped him as well. He could hear the joyous cries of the people. He laughed as well as he smiled. He couldn't shake the thought that he had been labeled a hero. All he could do was let the people rejoice.

"_I must say, this is an unexpected turn of events. Never did I think these people would help me when I felt like I needed it. Still, just knowing I could help these people is reward enough, and for now they should be allowed to rejoice. If my father was here, than I know he would be proud of me.", _thought Guan Suo, as the villagers lifted him away the whole night.

_Meanwhile, in a far off road…_

"Carla…are we there yet?", asked Wendy, who with her partner Carla had been traveling for days with no sign of the village whatsoever.

"Patience child, we'll be there when we get there.", said the flying cat with a stern tone

"But-"

"But what child?", asked Carla

"I'm hungry.", Said Wendy, whose stomach along with Carla's was growling quite loud.

Flustered, Carla thought, _"Oh my. I was so focused on letting Wendy do this job on her and having her leave in a haste I forget to pack in the essentials. Curse my foolishness, it seems we have no choice but to keep moving."_

And with that, the young Dragon Slayer and flying cat kept moving, starving the whole night away.

**Sorry if didn't have Guan Suo and Wendy meet just yet. Hopefully I can do that next time. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**To Demonking73: like I said with KINGREADER, it is what is. But hey, you never know what to expect right. Don't give your hopes up to soon.**

**To KINGREADER: hmm… I'll keep that idea in mind, though if I do add ping, I would like him to contain the great sword as his main while his dw4 as a second if that's an okay idea with you**

**To ariboku54: thanks! And I'm glad you like the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**I hope to have Guan Suo and Wendy meet very soon. Though it might take me chapter 7, but I won't back down. Anyways, thank you and good-bye.**


	6. A Village At Peace, And A Chance Meeting

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

After Guan Suo dealt a crippling blow to The Thunder Fangs, Raiden, the leader, decided to challenge Guan Suo in a battle that would determine the fate of the village. The two of them fought head on in an epic clash which tested the skills of both the bandit leader and the son of Guan Yu. Both fought with equal strength, but Guan Suo proved to be the better warrior despite Raiden's considerable strength. Raiden then attempted to kill Guan Suo with a powerful thunder spell, but it work to no avail. It wouldn't be until a few moments later that Guan Suo finally defeated the bandit leader. Raiden's remaining followers tried to attack Guan Suo, but the villagers retaliated back; inspired by the might the brave warrior had demonstrated. With peace finally restored, the village and its people could finally rejoice as they praised Guan Suo, who had become their hero, and celebrated the whole night away. As for the Fairy Tail mages Wendy Marvell and Carla, things did not seem to go nearly as planned.

"Carla…are we there yet?", asked Wendy, who with her partner Carla had been traveling for days with no sign of the village whatsoever.

"Patience child, we'll be there when we get there.", said the flying cat with a stern tone.

"But-"

"But what child?", asked Carla.

"I'm hungry.", said Wendy, whose stomach along with Carla's was growling quite loud.

Flustered, Carla thought, _"Oh my. I was so focused on letting Wendy do this job on her own and having her leave in a haste I forgot to pack the essentials. Curse my foolishness; it seems we have no choice but to keep moving."_

And with that, the young Dragon Slayer and flying cat kept moving, starving the whole night away.

_A day later, with Guan Suo in the village…_

A day after the defeat of Raiden, the villagers wasted no time in rebuilding their lost homes and replanting their ruined crops. Guan Suo, the warrior who defeated the bandits, offered his assistance to help rebuild, but was refused by the village. The refusal was not because they didn't trust the warrior, but because of his benevolent spirit. They knew that a warrior like him could have the power to help those who were out of reach from the rest of Fiore and the Magic Council. Guan Suo insisted, but the elder believed that his talents should be brought somewhere else, for others could be in need of a hero whose powers could be used to help the people. Guan Suo tried to protest, but in the end he was utterly beaten. As of now, he was standing while grooming a horse the villagers had given to him as a token of their appreciation. They even gave him two bags which held camping supplies and some food that wasn't burned from the bandit raid, along with some home cooked food the villagers had prepared for him, mainly rice balls and meat buns. He was thinking about the conversation he had with the elder of the village and the town he would visit next.

_Yesterday, in the shack of the village elder…_

"Young man, allow me to truly express my gratitude for all that you have done for our village. If it weren't for your untimely intervention, then we would have lived in a reign of terror once more under that cursed Raiden's name.", said the elder with his daughter sitting right beside him.

"Yes were it not for you, then our village would have kept on suffering for eons to come.", said the elders daughter.

"Please, you have nothing to thank me for. I only came because I knew you and your people were in danger. I merely did what my heart would have wanted me to do. Just knowing that the village is safe is enough to keep me satisfied.", replied Guan Suo

The elder looked at Guan Suo and said to him, "haha…I must say within in you lies a heart of a hero, while within your soul lies benevolence. Everything about you is quite true indeed. Still…I find it hard to believe you lost your memories about Fiore and the kingdom, but then again things are bound to happen, am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct indeed. If it is alright, I would appreciate if you could help "refresh" my memory a bit.", said Guan Suo

"Of course, it is the least we can do for you."

And during the course of their conversation, the elder had started to explain everything about the mysterious world Guan Suo had landed in. The elder first told Guan Suo the story of magic and a brief history of its involvement in the shaping of the land of Fiore. He then explained about the king of Fiore and the Magic Council, and how they were the ruling embodiment of Fiore. The elder even told him about the different places, creatures, and magic inhabited throughout the land. And finally, he explained about the uses of magic and about the magical guilds and how they were filled with numerous skills in magic. He even explained the role guilds played in Fiore, such as fulfilling tasks to help the people, and combating against Dark Guilds who perform actions unsuited in the interests of the Magic Council. It took a while, but Guan Suo managed to put this new information into use.

"_I see…it appears I have been transported to a land where magic is the source of ruling. Not only that, but magic is an essential in life and there are those who are born with it._ _And who would've thought that there are different types of magic to use and master. But compared to my musou power, the power of the different energies must differ. Still, I find these guilds to be quite interesting. Not only are they a gathering of mystics, but they're mystics, or mages as they call them, whose lives are dedicated to helping out its people. I must say, this land is quite interesting indeed.", _thought Guan Suo.

"Well, that should be about it. I hoped it help to jog your memory.", said the village elder.

Guan Suo with a smile replied back to him, "Yes, I do believe my memory is starting to comeback. Thank you for having to refresh my memory, I really appreciate it."

"So long as it helps you, I'm happy as it is,", said the elder.

The daughter looked at them for quite a while. She then said to Guan Suo, "Excuse me Mr. Guan Suo, but there is a question that's been on my mind for a while."

"Really? If so, then please tell me what's on your mind.", said Guan Suo.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you from one of the Legal Guilds? I witnessed your battle and I saw you perform wind attacks of some kind. Are you a mage of some sort as well?", asked the elder's daughter.

Guan Suo was taken back at the question. He didn't know how to answer her question straight out. Apparently, these people have never witnessed the power of musou, or chi, in their entire lives. He tried to conjure up a lie that wouldn't make people suspicious, but no thoughts had come to avail. As soon as he was going to say something, the elder decided to cut in.

"Come now young one, give the young man a break. He did just save our village,and did you already forget his memory loss. Besides, if he was from the Legal Guilds, we would've seen his mark of the guild he hailed from. Give the young man a break."

"Yes, you're right father. Please forgive me Mr. Guan Suo, I shouldn't have asked those question if I had known they would make you feel uncomfortable.", said the elders daughter in an apologetic matter to Guan Suo.

"Please, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one to apologize if I had made you suspicious. And please, you can just call me Guan Suo since it's easier that way.", said Guan Suo.

"Thank you; you are very kind man indeed. And I apologize once again for asking you such questions. But still I must ask. Are you a mage?", asked the elders daughter.

"heheh, I am pretty sure my skills on the battlefield are enough to answer that question of yours.", said Guan Suo

"Of course, it was a foolish question to answer. Though I must say that whirlwind you conjured in one of your attacks was unlike any form of magic I have ever seen. How did you learn to attain such power?", asked the young maiden.

"Well, I guess it's because the training my father had put me through with my older brother.", replied Guan Suo replied.

"Really? I must say your father must have been a very great man to have raised someone both strong and handsome at the same time.", said the elders daughter.

Guan Suo was blushing when heard those words. He always was renowned for his handsome appearance rather than his abilities in seemed this world had one similarity with his own world as well. Whenever it came to women, Guan Suo had always managed to "swoon" them with his handsome appearance, despite the fact that he never does it on purpose.

The elder was happy that Guan Suo and his daughter were getting along, then he decided to ask him, "So tell me young one? How is your family doing nowadays?"

Guan Suo was then taken back by that question. It had reminded of the reason he was here. His world was gone forever, and the fate of his father and brother were unknown. All he could do was look down on the ground, with a saddened look on his face. Just the mention of his own family was enough to lower his spirits.

Realizing Guan Suo's uneasy sadness, the elder then said to him, "Ah, please forgive me young one. I should have never have asked that."

"No, it's okay. And don't worry, I assure you I have no troubles at all.", replied Guan Suo.

Deciding to change the subject, the daughter asked Guan Suo, "Well, now that the bandits are finished, what do you plan on doing?"

"Hmmm, that is a good question. I guess for starters I should try to head to a nearby village or town. From there I can plan my next move.", replied Guan Suo

"Then in that case, why don't you head down to Magnolia Town?"

"Magnolia?"

"Yes, Magnolia is a bustling city home to a lot of people. It is also home to Fiore's strongest guild. If you head down to Magnolia, then I'm sure you'll be able to accommodate with other people. With your strength, I'm sure you could help a lot of people. Magnolia is a big city with many people sending request for help, so I'm sure there are others who could use your help.", suggested the elders daughter.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. Do you know how I can get there from here?", asked Guan Suo.

"Heading north won't do you any good since you probably won't hit the most nearby town for weeks. Heading down south is where Magnolia is located. It will still take weeks to get there, but a means of transportation can at least get you there in about a few days.", said the elders daughter.

"If that is the case, I will need something to ride on such as a steed.", said Guan Suo

"Then if that is the case, you could take one of our steeds to help you on your travels. We managed to keep them safe before the bandit raid. If you would like, you can take one of our steeds to help you arrive to Magnolia.", said the elder.

"Thank you, your help is most appreciated.", said Guan Suo.

"Then it is decided, you will leave first thing in the morning,"

"What?"

"You will leave first thing in the morning. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is. I cannot leave while your village has yet to be repaired. I will stay here for the time being and-"

"That won't be necessary.", said the elders daughter.

"But-"

"Guan Suo, we understand your willingness to help and your spirit of benevolence truly shines brightly. However, in times like these a spirit like that is rarely seen, nor does it even exist. You need not worry about us, for we are more than capable of repairing our own village. As for you, you are needed somewhere else. A man of your talents should keep on traveling to ensure the safety of most of the people that the Magic Council doesn't seem interested to help.", said the elders daughter.

Guan Suo just couldn't agree with the fact that these villagers did not need his help. His father had always taught him to always help the people no matter the circumstances. Yet, he suddenly remembered another thing his father had told.

"_Always remember Suo, that the people are important and that it is our job to protect them. However, if the people are willing to stand up for themselves, then your mission is complete and you must help others as you have helped others before them."_

Just remembering what his father had taught him was enough to make him consider.

"I see. If those are your wishes, then I will comply.", said Guan Suo with his head down.

Then the daughter than came near him, touched his face, and looked at his eyes and said, "Just promise us this Guan Suo. Promise us you will always help those in need? And most importantly, promise that you will never forget us?"

Guan Suo nearly blushed when she held her hand in his face, but he then turned serious and said to her, "Yes, I promise."

The elder smiled, "Good that is excellent. Now how bout we all get some sleep. It's getting late and I think we all could use some rest."

_The present with Guan Suo…_

After recalling the conversation yesterday in his head, Guan Suo had just finished grooming the steed given to him by the village. Its shining white coat glistened in the sun after Guan Suo's treatment of the horse itself. Guan Suo then saddled up the horse and prepared his belongings. And as soon as his preparations were complete, he wasted in no time saddling up and riding out in the south.

As soon he was riding out to the road, he was stopped by the villagers. The villagers decided to give Guan Suo a farewell for what he did for the village. He was received by many of the people who called his name in thanks, while others labeled him as a hero. Many of the villagers stopped what they were doing just so they could see the young brave warrior off. The elder and his daughter also came to Guan Suo off and wished him the best of luck. Before he could leave however, he was stopped by a little girl of the village. Guan Suo stopped immediately to see what the little girl wanted.

As soon as Guan Suo stopped, the little girl pulled an apple from behind her back and said to Guan Suo, "Um…mister? I wanted to say thank you and I heard you were leaving. I got this from my house, so I was wondering if you would take this apple. You can eat it when you get hungry."

Guan Suo couldn't help but smile at this little girl. He gratefully took the apple and said to her, "Thank you little one. I will never forget your kindness."

He patted the little girl on the head. The young girl couldn't help but smile at the young warrior as he continued to ride out towards the road. Guan Suo kept riding out until he faced the villagers. He looked at them and said one last remark.

"Farewell, may virtue and benevolence forever more bless these lands!"

Guan Suo than rode out to from the distance of the village, and his journey to Magnolia had begun.

_Meanwhile…_

Wendy and Carla had been traveling for quite some time now. Ever since Wendy left because of the job request, she and Carla have found no signs of the village whatsoever. And because of Carla's rashness to let her do this job on her own, they left with no supplies. They have kept on walking for quite some time, and finally their hunger and exhaustion had taken its toll.

"Carla…"

"Yes Wendy?", asked Carla in an exhausted tone.

"I…can't…go….on….", said Wendy.

And soon after, she had collapsed from her exhaustion and hunger. Carla had also no longer had the strength to keep moving and she found herself collapsing as well.

"Curse…my…foolishness.", said the flying and talking cat, who cursed herself for being too eager to try and prove Wendy's skills all on her own.

As they both collapsed, the morning kept on passing. And with no one to help them, they laid on the ground as if their lives had finally failed them…

_About two days later…_

After saving a village from a bandit raid, Guan Suo had kept traveling down south just as the village elder and his daughter had said. It had been two days since the son of Guan Yu left the village and headed to Magnolia. Given his experience as a soldier, he was careful in his travels and made proficient use of the supplies the villagers had given him. His food ration were still surplus and his camping set had not worn out. Guan Suo was merrily traveling down the road, until he caught sight of something which caught his attention.

"Hmm, what is that out in the distance?", said Guan Suo.

He looked hard out in the distance, and what he saw was a shocking sight. He caught sight of a girl with long blue hair, and yellow and blue dress, blue shoes, and wing adornments on her arms and legs. Beside her was a cat which for some awkward reason, in Guan Suo's perspective, was dressed in what seemed like a younglings clothing. Wasting no time and effort, Guan Suo immediately rode out to location and rushed to their assistance. Seeing the young girl, Guan Suo immediately jumped off of his horse and rushed to the young girl and her cat's aid.

Picking her up, Guan Suo said, "My goodness! What is a young girl such as yourself doing all by yourself on the road?"

"Ughhhh….", was all that the young girl could say.

"Please tell me, what happened! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We're…"

"Yes?"

"We're…"

"Yes, please tell me what it is I can do for you."

"We're…"

"Yes, tell what is what you and your companion need."

"We're…."

"Yes?!"

And to answer his question, he heard a large growl coming from the young girl and her cat's stomach.

"We're hungry.", said the young girl.

Guan Suo was taken aback by this predicament. It seemed that this girl not only traveled with a cat, but she came with no food whatsoever. Guan Suo couldn't help but laugh nervously and scratch his head.

"hahaha… oh my, it seems you traveled on your own with no supplies. Oh well, you have nothing to fear. Don't worry, I won't abandon you. I'll be sure that you will recover in no time.", said Guan Suo.

**Yes! Finally I get Guan Suo and Wendy to meet finally. But real interactions won't begin until next time.**

**To ariboku34: I am really happy that last chapter lightened your spirits and I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. And yeah, I do plan on having Guan Suo learn strikeforce, (at least that's what I call the transformation any way). I probably won't have him achieve it until the Edolas Arc however.**

**To PhoenixFire3000: I don't know if I'll give Guan Suo a magic item. If you think about it in a Dynasty Warriors perspective, he is capable of performing amazing feets even without magic. Though I am thinking about him somehow obtaining the shockwave nunchucks he and Ling Tong can receive as a star weapon from Warrior Orochi 3.**

**Soon, Wendy and Carla will converse with Guan Suo, while Guan Suo offers them a ride back to Magnolia. Until then, thank you and good-bye.**


	7. Meeting of a New Friend

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

After saving the village from a random bandit attack, Guan Suo was labeled a hero while as the village celebrated its freedom from The Thunder Fangs. In the aftermath, Guan Suo was taken to the village elder and his daughter who congratulated the young warrior with extreme gratitude. To repay his kindness, the village elder at Guan Suo's request gave him information about the mysterious world he had transported to. It seemed that this was a world where humans had the potential to use magic and with it formed a powerful government. Guan Suo also learned of the magical guilds and about the good deeds these guilds had performed. And with additional information, he learned of a nearby town in the south known as Magnolia which was said to be home to the strongest magic guild in all of Fiore. Deciding that would be his next course of action, Guan Suo decided to leave the village and set out for Magnolia as he bid farewell to the villagers. Two days have passed since then, and Guan Suo's journey was setting out quite well until he ran into a blue haired a girl and a cat that were traveling on the road. With immediate haste, he set out to rush to their aid.

"My goodness! What is a young girl such as yourself doing all by yourself on the road?", said Guan Suo who was holding the young girl in his hands.

"Ughhhh….", was all the young girl could say.

"Please, tell me what happened! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"We're…"

"Yes?"

"We're…"

"Yes, please tell me what it is I can do for you."

"We're…"

"Yes, tell me what it is you and your companion need."

"We're…"

"Yes!?"

And to answer his question, he heard a large growl coming from the young girl and her cat's stomach.

"We're hungry.", said the young girl.

Guan Suo was taken aback by this predicament. It seemed that this girl not only traveled with a cat, but she came with no food whatsoever. Guan Suo couldn't help but laugh nervously and scratch his head.

"hahaha… oh my, it seems you traveled on your own with no supplies. Oh well, you have nothing fear. Don't worry, I won't abandon you. I'll be sure you recover in no time.", said Guan Suo.

_Meanwhile, in Magnolia…_

Located southeast of Fiore with the sea not too far and with Hageon Town not too far lies the merchant city of Magnolia. It not held a population of sixty thousand people, but it was home to one of the strongest guild that existed in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail was its name, and its members we're proud. However, its reputation was not its best suit of action. Stories have been told where Fairy Tails actions were questionable to the Magic Council, with their actions always ending with nothing but destruction and mayhem. Nonetheless, its guild leader Makarov held his belief of his guild quite firm, and continued to inspire Fairy Tail to perform its own action without anything holding them all back. Their base of headquarters was a giant castle looking structure with many ornaments and decorations that made it stand out from other buildings. But the one thing that made this building stand out was the Fairy Tail banner that held the guilds symbol, a fairy that had a tail on it. For its members, life was nothing but a normal day, for everyday was a lively one in the guild hall. Yet today, things were not so lively…

_In the main hall of the guild building…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT OFF ON A JOB ALL BY HERSELF!?", shouted a young female guild member. She had scarlet red hair and her breast size was quite large. She wore what seemed like a maidens armor with a heart kreuz symbol, with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left of her chest plate. Her name was Erza Scarlet, and she was a mage of Fairy Tail who specializes in magic know as "requip", and with her were three of her most trusted teammates.

The first one was a male who was quite lean and had quite a muscle build on him. He wore a sleeveless gold trimmed black waistcoat. He also wore white knee length trousers and wore black open toed sandals. On his left wrist he had a black wristband and he wore a white scarf across his neck. But what distinguished him the most however was that he had spiky pink hair and his guild mark was located just below his right shoulder. His name was Natsu Dragneel, and he was The Fire Dragon Slayer who has mastered Dragon Slayer magic.

The second person was a female with shoulder length blond hair. She like Erza had a large breast size as well. She wore a white and blue shirt, a blue skirt, and black boots. She wore a brown belt on her waist which held a pair of gold and silver keys along with a whip. Her guild mark was located just at the back of her right hand. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, and she is a Celestial mage whose abilities allowed her to summon spirits with the gold and silver keys on her waist.

And the fourth companion was a male. There wasn't much to describe him, only for the fact he had no shirt on whatsoever, and that he was wearing a pair of green pants with a chain on his right pocket. He wore a brown belt with a silver buckle and he had a silver cross strung across his neck. And one of his prominent features was his dark black hair. His guild mark was located below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. His name is Gray Fullbuster, and he is an ice mage skilled in ice make magic which allowed him to create many objects out of ice.

These mages were extremely powerful and unique in their own ways. These four together formed a team known as Team Natsu. The four of them were powerful together, yet they always seemed to finish their jobs with quite the catastrophe. While they were considered the strongest team in Fairy Tail, they were quite the most destructive as well, mostly due to Erza, Natsu, and Gray. The four of them gathered and confronted a few of the members of Fairy Tail. They learned of Wendy's disappearance to go on a job by herself and this enraged the four members, mostly Erza, when they realized she must have gone quite a ways distance to follow her. Erza was interrogating a few members who knew of Wendy's disappearance.

"WELL, ARE YOU INEPT OF TALKING? ANSWER ME!", shouted Erza, who suddenly left the few members quite scared knowing the limits of her patience.

One of the guild members said, "Hey, calm down. Listen, we just saw her go all by herself. I mean, we thought she was just going for a walk, but we didn't know about her on a job. I swear to you I'm telling the truth."

"I AM I NO MOOD FOR EXCUSES, IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE SHE WENT, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY THE PRICE!", said Erza with a menacing and threatening tone.

Gray just shrugged and sighed at what Erza was doing. He then told her, "Hey Erza, just calm down will ya? Shouting at them isn't going to do a thing. We might as well…"

"MIGHT AS WELL DO WHAT? SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR WHAT COULD BE HER DEAD CORPSE? MAY I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHO'S LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE DO I? WELL….DO I?", shouted Erza who interrupted Gray while still being furious at Wendy having to go a job alone alone.

Gray was terrified at her current tone and said to her while waving his hands, "Hey, just calm done will you. I mean, don't you think being angry isn't going to solve anything?"

Erza's angry expression seemed to grow and grow until finally she decided to calm down after listening to what Gray had to say.

"Your right, getting angry won't solve a thing. Still, I can't help but feel worried for her, she's still new at this and you think she would've consulted with us first."

"I know how you feel and your right about that one thing where she should've said something to us. I mean, it just doesn't make sense.", said Gray.

Natsu decided to cut in and said, "Well, I don't understand why she could've just taken me at least? I mean, c'mon we're both Dragon Slayers right? Besides…". Natsu then was starting to jump around like a whiny child a said, "I WANT A PIECE OF THE ACTION TOO! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO HOG IT ALL? THAT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! I'M THE STRONG AND RELIABLE ONE HERE!"

Gray simply said to him, "Heh, well maybe she saw how fried your brain was and it caused her to leave on her own."

"YOU TELLING ME SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF ME YOU FREAKING ICE STRIPPER?!"

"YEAH SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU FLAME BREATH! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING ICE STRIPPER?"

"YOU BECAUSE IT'S TRUE! IN FACT, I THINK SHE LEFT ON HER OWN BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANNA SEE SOMEONE AS GAY AS YOU STRIP!"

'THAT'S IT YOU WANNA GO FLAME FACE?"

"BRING IT ON! I'M GONNA MELT YOU LIKE THE POPSICLE YOU REALLY ARE!"

However, the fight was put to a stop due to Erza having to beat up the both of them really hard while leaving them both on the floo r unconscious.

As for Lucy she couldn't help but wonder why Wendy went off by herself. She knew Wendy too well to know that she would never go perform a job by herself, except with Carla by her side. Then, an idea struck her in the head.

"_Could Wendy have gone by herself because of Carla? I mean, I know that cat had always been anti-social with everybody, so it must make sense. But still, even though see's the same as Natsu, I'm still worried about what will happen to her if she's not careful.", _her thoughts were than interrupted by someone else.

Beside Lucy was a blue cat that had pink ears and a white underbelly. The cat also had light blue marks on its cheeks and carried a green backpack. Its tail was quite long and it had a white tip to it. The cat's eyes were quite big as well. The cats name was Happy, and he was Natsu's best friend. He was not like ordinary cats because, like Carla, he could walk and talk as well. He even had the same ability to fly like Carla as well.

Happy was near Lucy with a sad expression and had decided to ask her a certain question.

"Lucy…will Carla comeback? I'm just worried since she and Wendy left to do a job on their own."

Lucy didn't what to say, but she said to the blue cat with reassurance, "Don't worry Happy, they'll come back alive. They are a part of Fairy Tail after all."

"_Still, who know what's happening with them right now."_

_Meanwhile, on the road to Magnolia…_

After Guan Suo had found a blue haired girl, known as Wendy, lying on the ground helplessly with her feline companion, he immediately rushed to their aid. He leaned of their hunger and decided to give them some food to help them regain their strength. Right now he was watching the young girl and her companion stuffing their faces with rice ball and meat buns. After a while, they were full and the young girl decided to thank the young man for helping.

"That was so good. Thank you for helping us out so much Mister. I really thought we were done for back there.", said the young girl with a thankful expression while bowing her head.

"Please, you have no need to thank me. I only did what I knew would be right of me.", said Guan Suo

"Still, I really must thank you. You're so kind and were willing to help me and Carla out in the middle of the road. I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

"Come now, just knowing you're alright is satisfactory for me. Now please raise your head."

"Okay", replied the young girl.

And as soon as she raised her head, she caught a glimpse of the young man's face. He had quite a very handsome appearance to him, and was quite muscular for someone his age. And one more thing she notices was the flower on his head; she admitted it made him quite handsome. She looked at him a long time and couldn't help but stare at his appearance.

"_Wow, he really is handsome", _thought Wendy.

However, her train of thought was broken as Guan Suo suddenly said to her, "Excuse me, but is there something wrong."

Wendy was caught off guard by this and said to him, "I'm sorry, it's just that you have a really pretty face and…"

"You mean you enjoy looking at my face?", asked a dumbfounded Guan Suo.

"Nonono….it's not because of that! It's just that you have a really handsome face and…well…I…um…"

"So your telling me you like looking at my face?"

"Yes. I mean no! I'm just saying you have a really pretty face and that you really handsome and…"

She paused for a while until she realized what she said.

"Ahhhh, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking when I said those. Please forgive me!", said Wendy, who hid her head in shame.

Guan Suo said to her, "Please young one, it's okay, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Seriously, I thought you would get over this by now.", said the voice of a young woman.

Guan Suo was caught off guard by this and looked over the surrounding area. He was confused because out of nowhere he swore he could have heard the voice of a young woman somewhere near him. Then the voice called out to him as if to take pity.

"Over here."

Guan Suo followed the voice and it leads him to the cat sitting near the young girl. This just led him to be even more confused. He couldn't help but stare, though the cat looked like it was unamused by Guan Suo's antics.

"Excuse me, my mind must be crazy but I could have sworn the voice came from crazy. And why am I talking to a cat?", said the dumbfounded Guan Suo.

"Well I can certainly say you are crazy. You make it look as if you've never seen a talking cat before.", said the cat.

Guan Suo could only stare for a few seconds until he was taken back at the cat's remark. The son of Guan Yu was suddenly shaken and could only look and scream in shock.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a cat just talked to me. Surely the heavens are playing tricks on me."

"I can assure it's not a trick. I swear your making a fool out of yourself.", said the cat while folding her arms.

"You don't have to be mean to him like that Carla.", said the young girl.

"Carla?", asked Guan Suo.

"Yeah, it's her name. Oh right, I forgot to introduce ourselves. This is my friend Carla and I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you.", said the young girl.

Guan Suo regained his composure and said to Wendy, "Well, it's very nice to meet you young Wendy and lady Carla. My name is Guan Suo, son of Guan Yu."

"Guan Suo? That sounds like a very unusual name. But anyway, it's really nice to meet you."

"Please young one , the honor is all mine.", said Guan Suo.

"I must say, your quite eloquent.", said Carla.

"Thank you for the complement, but now I must ask something that has been in my mind since we first met."

The two traveling companions were surprised at what Guan Suo had said, but decided to comply nonetheless.

"What is it?", asked Carla.

"I want to know what it is you both are doing out here all by yourselves. You both shouldn't have been the only ones traveling. And even if that was the case, you traveled with no supplies whatsoever. So tell me, what did you come all the way out for?", asked Guan Suo.

"Oh that…well, the thing is we're on a job."

"A job?"

"Yes, a job.", said Carla. "We came all the way out here because we heard of a village that was being under attack by some bandits. We come from one of the magic guilds to perform the request. As for us being out by ourselves, that was a miscalculation on my part.", said Carla with a depressed look on her face.

Guan Suo was taken aback by this and thought to himself, _"She's from one of those magic guilds I heard about. And a village under attack, could she be talking about…"_

"Excuse me, you said you traveled out here about a village attack?", asked Guan Suo.

"Yep, I even had the flier right here if you want to look at it.", said Wendy who handed him a flier.

Guan Suo looked at the flier very carefully. It was in a language he couldn't understand, but for some reason he could make it out. He read that the flier described an attack on the village and that they were in desperate need of help. Guan Suo couldn't believe it. The two of them came all the way out here to help the village he had already saved. If those two came from a guild, they must be quite powerful, since Guan Suo had always learned never to underestimate warriors despite their apperances, such as Da Ji's assistant Himiko.

"I see… so you both came to help the village I already helped out."

"Yeah, I saw the flier and when I saw it talk about the bandits I- wait a minute, what do you mean you already helped out the village?"

Guan Suo could only smile as he said to her, "I just said you both came to help out the village I already helped out."

"Wait, so then the village…"

"It's alright, the village and it's people are safe. And as for the bandits, I can assure you they will never cause trouble ever again."

Wendy was in shock when she heard him say those words. She had taken the job because there were helpless people who asked for help. However, due to her fainting, she felt that she had failed the job. But after hearing Guan Suo's words, she began to draw tears.

"Wendy, why are you…"

"Thank you. Thank you so much.", said Wendy as she cried in tears.

"Wendy, why are you crying?", asked Guan Suo.

Wendy tried wiping her tears and answered to Guan Suo, "I'm sorry, it's just that when I was fainting, I felt I let the villagers down because I was weak. I thought they were done for, but knowing you saved them made me feel relieved. But now I feel so weak because I couldn't make it in time and…and…", she tried to say more, but her weakness made her feel unadapt and caused her to keep wallowing in tears.

However, Guan Suo decided to comfort Wendy. He gave her a hug and a reassuring smile. She continued to weep because of her weakness, but Guan Suo said to her, "I'm sure you did as much as you could. And you shouldn't curse yourself. I'm sure…no…I know that you are stronger than this. If that was the case, then you would've have given up and gone home. You didn't, and that is where the proof of your strength lies."

"Guan Suo…thank you.", said Wendy.

"As I've said before, you have nothing to thank me for.", said Guan Suo.

The two broke off the hug with Wendy regaining her composure. Finally Carla decided to intervene.

"Well, now that that's settled there's only one question. How will we make it back to Magnolia?"

"Oh…I really didn't think about that either.", said Wendy.

"Wait, am I correct in hearing you both hail from Magnolia?", asked Guan Suo.

Wendy nodded her head in confirmation and said, "Yep, we both come from Magnolia. It's just south of here from this rode we've taken. But it will take a long way to get there. Maybe weeks on foot."

"What a coincidence, I was just about to head there myself. I have a steed that can get us there in no time. Would you young ladies be willing to accompany me?", asked Guan Suo.

Wendy's spirits were lightened and said to him, "Of course, we would love to, right Carla?"

"Very well, though it's not because I trust you, but only because you called me a lady.", said Carla.

"Than in that case…"

Guan Suo whistled and immediately the white steed he was given to the villagers came immediately. It waited for Guan Suo as he started to prepare the horse for travel.

"Allow me to safely escort you back home", said Guan Suo.

"Thank you so much Mister Guan Suo.", said Wendy.

"It's alright; I am always willing to help those in dire need. And please just call me Guan Suo."

"Okay Guan Suo."

Guan Suo immediately helped young Wendy and Carla launch themselves up on the steed. Guan Suo was making sure the final preparations were set. And as soon as he was ready, Guan Suo climbed on the horse and started to head out.

"Hang on tight to me Wendy; you don't want to fall off."

"Okay."

"You will have to tell me how you dealt with the bandits on our way.", said Carla.

"I would be honored. Now ride, HIYAAA!", shouted Guan Suo.

The horse immediately rode off in haste. And it seems that Wendy and Carla would make it back home quite soon.

**To Ariboku34: Thanks, I really am glad you're liking this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guan Suo is headed out to Magnolia with Wendy and Carla. What will happen next, who knows. Until then, thank you and good-bye.**


	8. A Night Time Chat

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

Guan Suo who had been transported to a new world after the destruction of his own world had moments ago saved a village and departed to a nearby town in the south know as Magnolia. During his travel he stumbled across a young girl and a cat that had been lying on the ground unconscious due to hunger and exhaustion. Following the kindness inherited from his father, Guan Suo immediately set out to aid the young girl and her companion and helped the both of them recover. Wanting to thank the young warrior, the young girl introduced herself and her cat companion as Wendy and Carla. Wondering the reason why these two had set out on a journey of their own, Wendy tells Guan Suo they were traveling to a village that requested aid against a group of bandits that have been rendering the village asunder. Coincidently, the village Wendy had referred to was the same village Guan Suo had saved. Assuring the two that the village had already been saved, leaving Wendy and Carla relieved. Now the only question was how to get back to Magnolia. And as always, Guan Suo was willingness to help anyone would always prove itself as a beacon of light.

"Wait, am I correct in hearing you both hail from Magnolia?", asked Guan Suo.

Wendy nodded her head in confirmation and said, "Yep, we both come from Magnolia. It's just south of here from this rode we've taken. But it will take a long way to get there. Maybe weeks on foot."

"What a coincidence, I was just about to head there myself. I have a steed that can get us there in no time. Would you young ladies be willing to accompany me?", asked Guan Suo.

Wendy's spirits were lightened and said to him, "Of course, we would love to, right Carla?"

"Very well, though it's not because I trust you, but only because you called me a lady.", said Carla.

"Than in that case…"

Guan Suo whistled and immediately the white steed he was given to the villagers came immediately. It waited for Guan Suo as he started to prepare the horse for travel.

"Allow me to safely escort you back home", said Guan Suo.

"Thank you so much Mister Guan Suo.", said Wendy.

"It's alright; I am always willing to help those in dire need. And please just call me Guan Suo."

"Okay Guan Suo."

Guan Suo immediately helped young Wendy and Carla launch themselves up on the steed. Guan Suo was making sure the final preparations were set. And as soon as he was ready, Guan Suo climbed on the horse and started to head out.

_Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tail guild…_

After learning of Wendy's departure, fellow guildmates Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had been left in shock, anger, and filled with worry. Erza was left in rage as she tried to interrogate the other guild members for Wendy's whereabouts, but Gray manage to calm her down with the skin still attached to his body. Lucy however was still pondering about her thoughts since she couldn't help but wonder if the young Dragon Slayer was well. As for Natsu, he just seemed to running around the guild wildly as always after recovering from his beating from Erza.

"AGGGH, IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! DAMMIT WENDY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE A JOB ALL BY YOURSELF? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TAKEN ME! I WANTED SOME OF THAT ACTION TOO! THIS IS TOTALLY SO UNFAIR! THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS LEAVE A BANDIT FOR ME TO BEAT THE BEJESUS OUT OF!", said Natsu as he was running around with fire roaring from his mouth.

Lucy could only look at him with a sighing face and sweat dropped at Natsu's antics. "Oh Natsu, do you really have to complain about something like this? I'm just surprised Happy can actually put up you with you."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Sometimes I wish the guy would just calm down and try to clean all of the coal that's stuck in his head.", said Gray who was sitting right beside Lucy along with Erza.

"In everything earnest, you really can't blame Natsu really. It's just in his nature.", said Erza. "He's probably just worried about Wendy is all, although, he won't accomplish anything by just screaming and complaining."

"That's true, but I really wish we could go out and get her back. I just don't understand why we're sitting around here doing nothing.", said Lucy. "Can't we just go out there and try and get her back, I'm sure it's not to let to-"

However, Erza interrupted Lucy and said, "As much as I want to, the master has told me to leave it as well as the rest of us."

Gray and Lucy were shocked by what Erza had just said. Gray decided to cut in and say to her, "Wait, you mean to tell me master Makarov just told you and the rest of us to leave it? Why?"

"I wish I knew Gray, but he just told me it had something to do with the wind.", said Erza.

"The wind? Either the master Makarov is getting way too old or he's starting to be really delusional.", said Lucy with disbelief

"Still, it doesn't matter, if the master wants us to leave it then so be it. We have no choice but to comply with what he says."

"Still, do you think Wendy will comeback in one piece Erza?", asked Lucy.

"To be honest, I really don't know.", said the young Fairy Tail mage.

_Near the bar…_

Sitting on the table of the bar was a very short and bald man. While he was mostly bald on the top, there was some hair on the outer rims of his head as well as a thick white mustache. He was wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail's symbol on the left collar and a pair of black pants. He also wore a white coat with white fur that held a symbol on the back. Despite this old man's appearance, his strength and wisdom in magic surpassed all who stood in the guild hall. This man was known as Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd guild master of the Fairy Tail guild.

Beside Makarov was a young woman with long white hair that curl slightly on the end. Her breast size was considerably large as well. She wore a sleeveless ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned with a large pink bow, along with colored trimmings around her waist and wore high heels to match her dress. To top it off, she had a blue gem necklace along with a white flower bracelet as well. Her name was Mirajane Strauss, and she was a mage in Fairy Tail. She was right behind the counter near Makarov as they were discussing Wendy's actions.

"Master, are you sure you don't want anyone to go find Wendy? I know she's a Dragon Slayer, but she's still just a child and who knows what can happen,", said Mirajane in a worrying tone.

Makarov was calm however and said, "Don't worry Mira; I know without a doubt that Wendy will come back to us unharmed. You simply need to believe is all."

"But…how can you be so sure?"

Makarov simply chuckled and said, "You know, for some reason I really don't know. I guess you can say the wind told me was all."

Mirajane looked at Makarov for a while. She still had a look of worry upon her, but she saw Makarovs expression and understood what he meant. It was uneasy thinking of what happened to Wendy, but for some reason looking at Makarov caused her to believe that Wendy was in good hands. She merely sighed as she decided to let the topic go.

"_For now, I merely need to believe that Wendy will be alright. It's strange, but for some reason I believe she is in capable hands. I only hope that I don't have to lose one my children.", _thought the guild master. For now, he simply decided to believe that Wendy would come back alive.

_In the middle of the night…_

After Guan Suo had helped the miserable Wendy and Carla in the middle of the road, he offered them a ride back safely to Magnolia. It wouldn't be long until they arrived at their destination. However, night had fallen and Guan Suo had thought it best to set up camp for a while. In a matter of moments, Guan Suo had immediately set up camp thanks to the camping set he had received from the village. As soon as the tent was set up, he went to look for firewood by the nearby trees. Moments later he gathered enough firewood to help last the night. As camp was finally set up, Guan Suo had gathered a few nearby logs for him, Wendy, and Carla to sit on. He set up the fire and the trio was sitting peacefully in the beautiful shining night time sky. Guan Suo had just finished telling Wendy and Carla about the story of how he came to the village and defeated the bandits single handedly, as well taking out the leader as well. Wendy and Carla were in awe of his story.

"Wow, you defeated three hundred bandits all by yourself? That's so amazing. How did someone like you gain so much strength?", asked Wendy in an expression of disbelief.

Guan Suo chuckled at her expression and told her, "Well, if had to say anything, I guess it would be due to all of the training I have done since I was a child."

Carla was puzzled by this and asked him, "You've been training since you were a child? Just what kind of training were you put through?"

"Oh, well it's nothing special really. All did was try to become stronger throughout my life. It is a trait that my father had seemingly passed on to me.", said Guan Suo.

"Your father trained you?", asked Wendy.

"Yes, my father was a great warrior whose skills were quite remarkable. He is the one person that I have always looked up to in my life. Me and my brother both strive to be just as strong as him, and to one day create a legacy of our own."

"You have a sibling?", asked Carla.

Guan Suo nodded in confirmation and said to her, "Yes, I have an older brother. Well, I have another brother and a sister, but the both of them are very young and are not yet ready for battle."

"What do you mean not ready for battle?", asked Carla in a suspicious tone.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry. It seems my life as a warrior made me give the wrong idea. To tell the truth, I meant to say that the both of them are very young and I wish for them to live in a world not ravaged by war.", said Guan Suo.

Carla was still suspicious and told him, "Somehow I highly doubt that."

Wendy decided to cut in on the topic and asked Guan Suo, "So…you have a family? That's really wonderful. How come they're not with you?"

Guan Suo was taken aback by Wendy's question. Every time that question came to mind, it brought the horrid memory of the last brief moment of his world and his father back to surface. The son of Guan Yu could only be saddened by the very thought of it itself. All he could do was look down in sadness. He wished that the events of his world collapsing had never happened, but what's done is done.

Realizing the pain she caused Guan Suo with the question, she immediately said to him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I should've just kept my mouth shut."

Guan Suo caught his composure back and said to Wendy, "Please, you have nothing to say sorry about. It's my own fault for letting my sadness consume me like that."

There was a brief pause. Guan Suo looked at Wendy, unsure of what she was thinking. He didn't know what he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't just tell her where he came from. Would she even believe him? Guan Suo wanted to trust her, but he was afraid of what she would say. This world was completely different, and there was no one who Guan Suo could really trust. And the opposite could be said true as well, since nobody would trust Guan Suo as well. However he was soon snapped by to reality by Carla, who had decided to say something.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, there's something I would like to ask you.", said Carla.

"Oh, by all means, please ask away."

"That's very kind of you. If you don't mind me asking, are you a mage?"

"A mage?"

"Yes, a mage. I presume you manage to fight off those bandits with some kind of magic."

"Oh, well I do possess abilities of some kind.", said Guan Suo. "But mostly, I tend to go in battle using these."

Guan Suo pulled out his dragon nunchakus. They were red with a gold dragons design on the bottom of each side. The bottom had the design of a dragons head with turquoise green bristles held in the mouth. Wendy looked at the weapons with amazement while Carla was looking in disbelief.

"Wow, your weapon is very pretty.", said Wendy.

Guan Suo couldn't help but chuckle nervously while he was sweat dropping at the same time. He had always thought that his nunchaku's were quite intimidating. After all, Liu Shan had once told Guan Suo he wished he wouldn't have to face him with those. Then again, not a lot of warriors were scared of him and his nunchaku's. Maybe he could have asked Ling Tong about that if a statement like that came to him a long time ago.

Carla however wasn't that convinced.

"Hmm. Why do I have a feeling your holding out on us.", said the white cat.

"Oh, so you wish to see more? Very well, what you like to see?"

"How about something I have never seen before."

Guan Suo decided to comply with the cats commands and decided to stand up. He stood a few meters away with Wendy and Carla in viewing distance. The young warrior had decided to show them one of his musou attacks. They would probably be convinced that his attack was a magic spell and they wouldn't be suspicious. Preparing his attack, Guan Suo swept his feet for a few seconds. Carla was about to ask what he was doing, but finally Guan Suo had prepared his attack and aimed at a nearby large rock.

"Grant me the strength I need."

And in an instant, he immediately performed two fast low sweeping kicks that conjured a major whirlwind and he finished with a high jump kick that turned the rock into mere pebbles with tremendous force. Wendy and Carla could only look in amazement of Guan Suo's sudden attack.

"Guan Suo, that was amazing, I didn't know you were this powerful.", said Wendy with awe.

"How…how did you…how…", said Carla who was at a loss for words. To her, it seemed that she had finally met Natsu's equal.

"As I have said before, I've been training for about all my life.", said Guan Suo.

"Wow, you're really amazing Guan Suo. Are you from a guild or something?", asked Wendy.

As Guan Suo came back and sat down near the fire, he said to Wendy, "No, I'm not part of any guild whatsoever. Though I do hear there is a powerful guild in Magnolia. Am I correct?"

"Yep, me and Carla are from Fairy Tail. It's considered the strongest guild in all of Fiore, though some of the members are kind of rowdy."

Guan Suo laughed and said, "Your guild must be quite lively."

"That's not even the gist of it", said Carla.

"Well nonetheless, it seems to me you must love your guild and your comrades quite so. Fairy Tail must be a great guild to join."

"It really is, everybody is really friendly with each other and we all help each other out.", said Wendy. It was then she had an idea. "Hey Guan Suo, why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail has a lot of powerful mages and I'm pretty sure you could fit in with everybody. And I really think you could get along with everybody."

Carla decided to cut in and said, "Come now child, what gave you this bright idea in the first place?"

"Well…Guan Suo said he didn't have a guild and I thought he might want to join one.", said Wendy. She turned to Guan Suo and asked him, "Do you want to join?"

Guan Suo was taken back at first, but he then calmly told her, "Thank you for the offer. I must say it is quite tempting. However, I have other things in my mind at the moment. I don't know if I should join a guild, but I will keep your offer in my mind."

"Okay", said Wendy.

"Well, it's starting to get late and I think we should get some rest. It won't be long until we reach Magnolia. I think you two ladies should rest up and regain your strength.", said Guan Suo.

"I couldn't agree more. If you two won't mind, I'll be headed off to bed right now. Wendy, you should get some rest as well. I'll be sleeping, so don't stay up to long.", said Carla.

"Okay, good night Carla.", said Wendy. And with that, the cat went in the tent to get some rest.

Guan Suo and Wendy were up for a while before heading to sleep. Before they went to sleep, Guan Suo said something.

"You know Wendy…"

"Yeah?"

"The night…it seems really beautiful tonight doesn't it?"

Wendy looked up at that sky. She had to admit, it was shining very brightly with the stars all lit up like lights in a big city. She looked at the sky and said, "Yeah, it's really pretty."

Wendy then decided to tell something to Guan Suo.

"Guan Suo."

"Yes Wendy?"

"I just wanted you to know that you're a really kind person. I doubt I've met anyone in my whole life who's just as kind as you. I mean, you were willing to help us in the middle of nowhere, and now were almost home. I guess what I want to say is thank you for the kind things you've done for me and Carla.", said Wendy who was looking down on the floor blushing.

However, Guan Suo stood up and walked up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "It's alright Wendy, you have no need to thank me. I did what my heart told me to. Now get some rest, you need to save your strength."

Wendy was smiling and complied with Guan Suo's advice. She then finally went into the tent with Carla and headed to sleep. Guan Suo was still looking at the night sky while pondering in his thoughts. Never in his life did he think to stumble to a world where everything was so peaceful. Sure there may be bandits and other riots, but the peace in this world was just so beautiful. He only wished that his world could have something as such. He looked up to the night sky and thought about what he should do in this world.

"_I must say, this world has such a nice peace to it. I guess since my world is no more I have no choice but to live my life here now. I wonder…what would you do if you were in my place Ping? I guess I will know the answer if I travel to Magnolia."_

And with that, he went to the tent and went to sleep.

_The next morning…_

As the sun raised, the trio of Guan Suo, Wendy, and Carla woke up and started to prepare for their travels. Guan Suo immediately cleaned out the fire and set his camping set back in his bag. The three of them decided to have a little meal before heading out. Guan Suo ate quickly and he started to prepare the steed, while Wendy and Carla were just about finished. As soon as the preparations were complete, Guan Suo helped Wendy and Carla mount on the steed. He then mounted as well and started to take the reins.

"You're almost home Wendy. You and Carla just hold on a little longer and promise you will return safely.", said Guan Suo.

"I know. There's nothing to worry about so long as you're around, right Carla?"

"Just make sure you get us back in one piece alright?", said Carla.

"That was my intention from the beginning. NOW RIDE, HIYAAA!"

And with that, they rode off in the distance. It wouldn't be long until Wendy and Carla came home. And it wouldn't be long until Guan Suo would finally find himself in a place where everything would start to change.

**Done finally. Guan Suo and Wendy aren't there just yet, but they will be. That I promise you.**

**To ariboku34: Thanks, I really am glad you like this story. And as for Guan Suo, I can say he has potential for S-Class. Maybe not now, but considering he's a Dynasty Warriors character, he's got the power, right?**

**To KINGREADER: Glad to hear from you in a long time and glad you still like the story. True, the great sword is really slow, but I still believe in Pings combat abilities with a great sword. Once he makes an appearance, if possible, I will try to have him have a balanced fighting style with the great sword and his DW4 weapon. (an idea that hit me because of the weapon swapping in DW7)**

**Wendy will soon reach Magnolia Thanks to Guan Suo. What will happen next is anyone's guess. Heck, even I don't know what will happen anyway. In the meantime, thank you and good-bye.**


	9. Welcome To Magnolia

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

Guan Suo after having to have meet Wendy and Carla from Fairy Tail learns about them coming from Magnolia and offers them a ride back home safely. And back in the Fairy Tail guild, Wendy's guild mates were distraught at her leaving for a job by herself. The others wished to find her immediately, but Makarov, current guild master, simply wished to let it be. None could understand his reason, only that he simply trusted the feel of the wind. And during Guan Suo's journey to Magnolia, he alongside Wendy and Carla decided to take a brief rest. During the night, Guan Suo talked with Wendy and Carla about the recent bandit attack he put a stop to and, at the request of Carla, decided to demonstrate his combat skills which was much of a shock to the two Fairy Tail wizards. Wendy commented on Guan Suo and his act of kindness which Guan Suo happily took. After a well-earned rest, Guan Suo, Wendy, and Carla immediately set out to continue their journey to Magnolia. A day has passed since then, and it seemed liked the road would go on forever, until a certain site caught the attention of the trio. It was a large city which seemed to bristle with many people with a couple of ports loaded with trading boats. It was far, but no doubt it was a place quite familiar with Wendy and Carla.

"Carla, look! We're finally home!" said Wendy with excitement.

"Indeed, and we would have never have made it here if wasn't for you Guan Suo." said Carla.

Guan Suo was smiling and said to the both of them, "You have nothing to thank me for. As I have said before, I only did what my heart told me to do. I'm happy that we have finally reached your home land at last."

"So Guan Suo, what do you think? It's pretty amazing right?" asked Wendy.

"I must admit, it is quite impressive having to look from this view. I never imagine towns like these to be big, though it's not as big as Chengdu however."

"Chengdu?" asked Wendy.

"Oh, please forgive for not saying early. You see, Chengdu is the name of the place where I was raised and grew up. It is ruled by Liu Bei and protected by the officers of Shu and the Five Tiger Generals."

"Shu?"

"Haha, I would give you details, but it would seem to bore you so I won't bother at all." said Guan Suo who was sweat dropping.

Carla also decided to ask a question and asked, "So…these Five Tiger Generals, your father is one of them?"

"Oh yes, of course. Along with my father is his sworn brother Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, and Zhao Yun, a warrior who saved Liu Bei's young son from an invasion when he was just an infant." , said Guan Suo.

"Wow, these guys must be really amazing like you. And this Zhao Yun must sound really amazing for risking his life to save a baby. Though I have to admit, they all have funny names and pronunciations like yours." said Wendy.

Guan Suo could only laugh in embarrassment and thought to himself, _"My name doesn't sound funny? Does it? I find the people of this world quite puzzling indeed."_

"Alright, best not to waste time. Now, it is time to move quickly as the wind. HIYAAA!" shouted Guan Suo.

With that the horse moved at a break neck pace. It wouldn't be long until they reach the town.

_Moments later…_

Guan Suo, Wendy, and Carla had finally managed to reach Magnolia. The day was just absolutely bright and quite sunny. Guan Suo could see the people laughing and talking going about their days. The young warrior couldn't help but smile at these young people. Never in his life did he think he would see a world free from warfare and struggle of power. Where children could laugh and play amongst others. Guan Suo was moved by the scenery for it was quite beautiful. He only wished that the warlords could have settled their differences a long time ago so that they could experience an age of peace at such. It was then Guan Suo had a sad smile upon and a tear running across his face.

Wendy noticed Guan Suo crying and said to him, "Guan Suo, is there something wrong?"

Guan Suo was then snapped back to reality. He looked at Wendy, who had a worried look upon her face. He then regained his composure and said to her, "Ah, forgive me Wendy. I…was just thinking about home was all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Wendy.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have caused you to worry like that.", said Guan Suo who had just jumped out of the horse. Wendy and Carla were about to jump of as well, but Guan Suo held a hand to tell them to stay put.

"Guan Suo, are you sure?" asked Wendy.

"It's alright. A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be wasting your time walking. Please stay on the horse while I walk on foot." said Guan Suo while holding the reigns of the horse.

"You know, there's a certain pink haired man who I would like you to meet. He could learn something from you, like manners for example." said Carla.

"heheh, I'll be sure to remember that." said Guan Suo.

And with that, they continued to walk down the path to the Fairy Tail guild.

_Moments later…_

It wouldn't be long until Guan Suo would be the talk of the town. While continuing to go towards the road to Fairy Tail, the women of the town were staring at him. He could hear the various whispers surrounding him.

"Hey, who's that guy with Wendy?"

"Wow, he is such a cutie."

"Do you think he's single?"

"He looks so good. I'd be willing to chew down on a beef cake like him any day."

Guan Suo couldn't help but scratch his head. He thought to himself, "_Oh my, it seems no matter where I go or what world this is the women seem to look at me all the same."_

"So Wendy, that building over there with the banner, that's your guild am I correct?" asked Guan Suo.

"Yep, over there is the Fairy Tail building where all my friends are at. The people there are a little rowdy, but they're really nice once you get to know them." said Wendy.

"Of course, be sure to steer clear just in case. Believe me when I say these people are nuttier than a fruitcake." said Carla.

Wendy then said to her, "Carla, you don't have to be so mean to them."

Guan Suo couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Their relationship seemed strange, but it seemed Carla was just worried about Wendy and the people she was around. Carla having to act like a parent reminded him of Nene, the wife of Hideyoshi Toyotomi. The only difference however was that Nene treated everbody like her children, despite them being her foe, and loved everybody. Carla only seemed to respect Wendy and treated everybody else like foot soldiers in the wrong unit. However Guan Suo was distracted by something. He saw a ball high up in the air while two kids, a boy and a girl, were crying out.

"Our ball, oh no!"

"It's going to land right in the river!"

However Guan Suo reacted just in time. He rushed towards the river and jumped up quite high. He then managed to kick the ball back to the children. And as for the landing, coincidentally a boat was there right as he made his landing. The boatmen were surprised, and then Guan Suo jumped back to where the horse was standing. The children looked at him at amazement and waved to him.

The boy then said to him, "Hey, thanks mister!"

Guan Suo then said to the boy, "Anytime. And remember to not play in areas where you may lose the ball, okay?"

"Okay mister!" said the young girl. And with that, the children walked away to play in another area.

"Wow, that was amazing Guan Suo.", said Wendy.

"Where did you learn that?" asked a curious Carla.

"Oh, well let's just say I played a game that involved a ball a long time ago," said Guan Suo.

Having to see those kids play with their ball seemed to have reminded Guan Suo about the time when he accompanied Liu Shan to Liang Province. It was there he meet Yoshimoto Imagawa and Motochika Chosokabe. While there, he learned about a game called kemari and how it involved everybody kicking the ball and not letting it hit the ground. Having to have kicked that ball brought up a good memory. However Guan Suo decided to go back to the present and continued to accompany Wendy and Carla down to their guild.

_Moments later…_

It took some doing, but at last the trio had finally made it back to the Fairy Tail guild. Wendy and Carla were very happy knowing they made it back in one piece. As for Guan Suo, the son of Guan Yu could only marvel at such a big building. He had always heard from Kiyomasa Kato that a big building not only provides a strong foundation, but it also represents the strength of the people who inhabit it as well. Guan Suo could only look at amazement, for he could only imagine the powerful warriors who have gathered under that one banner.

Wendy and Carla had just gotten off of the horse. Before they went beyond the gate, the two of them wished to thank Guan Suo for his kindness.

"Guan Suo, I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's all thanks to you that we made it here in one piece." Wendy said as she bowed her head.

"Honestly, if it weren't for you I fear both Wendy and I would have been food for the dogs." Carla said.

"It was my pleasure. Now if you ladies mind…"

"Wait. Are you not going to come in with us? I really want you to meet my friends." Wendy asked.

"I would love to, but right now I like to explore the town and be familiar with my surroundings." Guan Suo said.

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry, you may see me again." Guan Suo said. Before he left, he gave Wendy one of his bags he obtained from the village. "Here, this bag still has a couple of meat buns left. You can have it if you like."

"Okay, thank you, but will we see each other again?" Wendy asked.

"You have my word that we will meet again." Guan Suo said. And with that he left.

Wendy was soon saddened by the leaving of her new friend, but Carla helped her regain composure.

"Relax Wendy; I already know from traveling with him that he is a man of his word"

"Yeah, you're right Carla. I just hope nothing bad happens to him."

"He'll be just fine. Now let's get inside, because I have a feeling we need to reassure everyone we're okay."

"Okay."

_In the guild hall…_

AGGHHH! LET ME GO, I AIN'T GONNA SIT BACK HERE ANYMORE! SOMEONE HAS TO FIND WENDY AND IT'S GOING TO BE ME!" Natsu shouted as he was held back by Gray and two other mages.

The first mage was a man who had a funky pompadour. He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of red pants. He also had a pipe in his mouth, indicating that he was a smoker. His name was Wakaba Mine, and he was long time member of Fairy Tail and master of smoke magic.

The second mage had swept back blue hair. He wore a long white jacket along with a black shirt and brown pants with a white belt. He also had a stubble on him as well as a thin mustache. His name was Macao Conbolt, and not only was he a long time member of Fairy Tail, but he was also a longtime friend of Wakaba as well. He employed in fire magic as well, but his flames had more control then Natsu's.

The two of them along with Gray were holding Natsu back since the latter decided he had sat back long enough and decided to retrieve Wendy despite Makarov's orders. The three of them were holding him back from going out on his own.

"Goddamn it flame head! Will you just chill out already!" Gray said.

"Listen kid, if the master says she's coming back then she's coming back. Just have some faith will you?" Macao said.

"Sheesh, keep this up and I'll ask Gray personally to freeze you like an icicle." Wakaba said.

The others couldn't help but watch at Natsu raging like a dragon. However, an unexpected voice came along.

"Hi guys, sorry we took so long."

The others were shocked to hear that voice. They all took a moment and paused to look at that person. It was none other than Wendy and Carla. The two Fairy Tail mages had finally returned safely. Just looking at them, the guild burst in joy and ambushed Wendy and Carla with tears of happiness.

"Wendy, your back!" Lucy said as she hugged the young girl

"Carla my darling, you came back to me!" Happy said.

"Nice try tomcat." Carla said.

"Wendy, what were you thinking going by yourself? Do you even realize how much of a heart attack you gave us when we found out you left on your own?" Erza said with a look and tone of worry.

Wendy looked back at her guild and said, "I'm sorry, I thought I could do it. I mean, the village was in trouble and I wanted to do something. Sorry if I made you guys worry like that."

Natsu came in happily and said, "Aw, don't sweat it Wendy. Just make sure you bring me next time alright? You know how much me and Happy want in on the action right?"

"Aye, sir." Happy said.

Wendy was smiling while looking at her friends. She was happy that her allies weren't mad at her. It seems everything went well.

"Hey Wendy, you really have to tell me something. How did the job turn out?" Gray asked.

"Well…about that."

_Meanwhile, with Guan Suo…_

Guan Suo was happily walking down the town with his steed. It took him quite a while, but he was starting to get used to the area and was familiar with his surroundings. Magnolia was quite a nice town. He had to admit, he wished everywhere he went could be joyful. However, he was soon disturbed by the steed that continuously trying to pick at his bag slung to his back.

Guan Suo took the bag out of his back. "Are you hungry? Well you shouldn't pick this bag since…"

Guan Suo was then shocked when he looked inside the bag. The bag held meat buns instead of his equipment. He could only hold a shocked expression as he couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"But…this bag has the meat buns. Then that means…"

He paused for a while, and then he knew what happened.

"AHHHH! I ACCIDENTALLY GAVE WENDY THE BAG THAT HELD MY EQUIPMENT! WHATS WORSE IS THAT I KEPT MY NUNCHAKUS IN THAT BAG AS WELL!" shouted Guan Suo as he held his hands in his head.

With haste he immediately set out on horseback to the Fairy Tail guild to get back his equipment.

_Meanwhile, with Wendy…_

"And that's the gist of it really." Wendy said.

Wendy had just finished explaining about the predicament she and Carla had gotten themselves into. About how they were unable to reach the village, but was saved by a young man who had come from the way she was traveling to. She also told the others about how the young man had told Wendy he had saved the village and helped to bring her back to Magnolia. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy were amazed at Wendy's tale.

"Wow, so you must owe this guy your life." Lucy said.

"For a man like that to take on three hundred bandits, I must admit that's a feat that no ordinary mage could accomplish." Erza said.

"So what happened to this guy anyway?" Happy asked.

"Oh, he's still in town. You see, he's new here and just wants to explore a little. I invited him to come inside, but he just refused and said maybe next time." Wendy said.

Erza then slammed the table and said, "Then why didn't you force him to come inside."

The others were shocked when Erza said this.

"A man like that should be honored to come inside the guild hall. Why he wouldn't be willing to come sounds like an insult. Okay then I decided. Wendy, I will find this man and bring him back to the guild. There he can receive the proper thanks that we all owe him. Seriously, you would think some like that is sociably awkward." Erza said with her hands on her hips.

"_As if you're the one to talk." _Gray thought. Then his train of thought was broken by Natsu who had something in his hands with glee.

"Whoa, Wendy where did you get these? These are so awesome!" Natsu said with glee for in his hands he held a pair of nunchaku's.

Erza was distracted by the weapon since she thought the weapon was decorated with awe. Lucy and Gray were in disbelief. But Wendy was left in shock.

"Natsu…where did you get those?" Wendy asked.

"What are you talking about? I found it in the bag you brought with ya." Natsu said as he was happily swinging the nunchakus around.

"Wendy…where did you get a pair of nunchucks?" Lucy asked with an awkward expression.

Wendy waved her hands in defense and said, "T-t-t-they're not mine! They belong to him I swear!"

"Him?"

Lucy wanted to ask more but Natsu was still playing around with the nuchucks. He was swinging them around like a maniac and manage to score a hit on Macao and Wakaba who fell unconscious with a few other guild members.

"ALALALALALALALA!" was all Natsu shouted until he accidently hit himself on the head with the nunchaku's.

Gray couldn't help but laugh out loud and said to him, "Hahahaha…hey Natsu, if it were me I'd say you were a true master of the nunchucks."

However, his remark was short lived as Natsu managed to land a hit on Gray's head which hurt the latter quite painfully.

"Hey, I guess I am a nunchuck master if I can land a hit on that thin icy skull of yours." Natsu said. And he soon found himself hit in the head by Gray with his own pair of nunchaku's made from his ice make magic.

"You think you're a nunchuck master? How about I hit your head to see if you have any screws loose?" Gray said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, well I guess there's only one way to find out. Show me what you got icy." Natsu said.

"Bring it lava breath." Gray said

"ALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Natsu shouted.

The two of them were about to go at it, until a certain red head decided to call it of the hard way. Just before they could hit each other, Erza manage to beat some sense into them and left them napping on the floor. Lucy could only look at the two of them in disbelief as Happy's expression was still the same. Wendy was still shocked since she couldn't believe Guan Suo gave her the wrong bag. While Natsu was knocked out, Wendy went near him and grabbed the nunchakus he held in his hands.

"_I don't think Guan Suo is far, so maybe I should go find him and give these back to him along with his camping equipment."_

And then the guild could hear the footsteps of person coming near the guild hall. And just as he came in the guild couldn't help but look at this person.

He was a tall man with quite a muscular build. He wore a green decorated sleeveless shirt with a pair of green saggy pants. He had a large brown kung fu belt wrapped on his waist. He had light brown leather boots and wore a pair of leather gauntlets on his hands. He also had brown hair and he had quite a handsome face, along with a flower that hung on his head.

The guild was looking at him. The men were oblivious, but the women of the guild were looking at him like crazy.

"Excuse me, but can we help you?" Macao asked.

The young mas was taken aback, but then he said, "Oh my, please forgive me, but I'm here to see someone."

"Huh? Well, who are you looking for?" asked Wakaba.

Just before anyone could say anything, Wendy decided to cut in.

"Guan Suo…it's you"

The guild was shocked when they heard Wendy say his name. Who was this man to Wendy.

"Oh, hi Wendy. Sorry for barging in like this, but I came to get something back."

**To ariboku34: Thanks, glad you like the character interaction. Yeah, I'll give him a pair of tonfa's(Goblin's fist), but later on. I thought of this idea since his skills in DW7 say he's a tonfa master. And no, I won't give Guan Suo a harem, but you are right that he did have multiple wives. He had three if I remember correctly from the Koei Wiki on Guan Suo's page.**

**To KINGREADER: Thank you, I really appreciate it. I thought about it for a while, and I think I'll just have Guan Suo stick with his musou(chi) powers instead. In a Dynasty Warriors sense, he and the other warriors of Wei, Wu, Shu, and Jin are all unique and powerful. (except for the Qiao sisters when you play them at the beginning.). And I also like to say sorry if was unable to describe Guan Suo's attire. To clarify, he is wearing his Dynasty Warriors 7 default costume.**

**Guan Suo has arrived in Fairy Tail. How will the Guild react to this handsome but powerful warrior? Will he be able to escape the ladies? You'll have to find out next time. Thank you and good-bye.**


	10. Welcome! Guan Suo Meets Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

What seemed like a delayed moment had finally become a reality. Thanks to the efforts of Guan Suo, Wendy and Carla had finally manage to make it home safely back to Magnolia. As Guan Suo came closer to Magnolia, he observed the town and appreciated it for the peace the represented its beauty and serenity. Guan Suo continued to escort the two members of Fairy Tail down to the guild. As soon as the trio reached the entrance of the guild, he decided to part ways with the two. Wendy wanted Guan Suo to come, but the warrior wished to explore the town more and reassured her that their paths may cross again. Wendy and Carla entered the guild hall and all of the members of Fairy Tail, especially Team Natsu. Wendy was explaining what had happen to her, and during the explanation she saw Natsu hold Guan Suo's dragon nunchaku's. Guan Suo, meanwhile, was walking around the town when he realized his equipment and weapon was with Wendy and rushed to the guild to get back his equipment. And as he arrived, he got stares from about the members of the guild, with the females looking at him with stars in their eyes.

"Excuse me, but can we help you?" Macao asked.

Guan Suo was taken aback and answered, "Oh my, please forgive me, but I'm here to see someone."

"Huh, well who are you looking for?" Wakaba asked.

And as the two men were asking him, female members of the guild were looking at Guan Suo, save a certain blue hair girl with water magic, with faces bright red on the cheeks.

"Who's that hunk over there?"

"Whoa, he's both handsome and ripped."

"He's like everything I want on a silver platter."

"He's just as hot as Loke."

He also earned the stare of another female, though this one was quite the person. She was tall, slim, and had quite an ample bust size. She had brown mid-length hair and left her upper body mostly exposed and wore a light blue bikini top. She wore a pair of capri pants and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pink belt and had three bracelets on her left hand. Her Fairy Tail mark is located on her lower left part of her abdomen. Her name was Cana Alberona, and she is a Fairy Tail wizard who specializes in card magic.

Cana was quite the heavy drinker, and if anyone from China were to look at her, some would say she was a female version of both Zhang Fei and Sun Quan combined. And as she was still drinking, she looked at Guan Suo as if someone learned of her desires and made it a reality. However, she turned around and started crying on the table with her face all red.

Macao noticed her and asked her, "Hey Cana! What on earth has gotten into you?"

"I'm drunk…" a wallowing Cana said.

"Huh?"

"I SAID I'M DRUNK!" Cana said now crying more than ever.

"Well what's wrong with that? (Other than the fact you get drunk a lot.)" Macao asked.

"It sucks because now I'm hallucinating." Cana said.

"Wha-"

"Look over there! I'm so lonely that a hangover's finally getting to me. All my years I wish I could meet a man who's good looking and so ripped. But by the time I do see one, I have had too many drinks and now it's getting to me. WHY THE HELL DOES LIFE SAY I'M GONNA BE LONLEY? WHO WOULDN'T WANT A GIRL WITH A FIGURE LIKE MINES? IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Cana said as she was now wallowing harder.

Macao tried to tell her that a man was over there, but her wallowing prevented her from looking at reality. The blue haired fire mage could only sigh at her.

"Sorry about that, she's like that a lot of times." Macao said which only made Guan Suo sweat drop.

"_Is this how all the members of Fairy Tail are? I have said once and I shall say it again. I find this world quite puzzling."_ Guan Suo thought.

"Well anyway you said you're looking for someone. So who are you looking for?" Macao asked with a smile. Just as the son of Guan Yu was about to say something, Wendy cutted in.

"Guan Suo…it's you." Wendy said holding his dragon nunchaku's in hand.

The Guild was shocked. Just who was this guy to Wendy?

"Oh, hi Wendy. Sorry for barging in like this, but I came to get something back." Guan Suo said while pointing at his nunchaku's.

"Oh right." Wendy said as she started to walk up to him and handed him back his bag of equipment and his weapon.

"Thank you. Allow me to say I am truly sorry for not checking the bags first." Guan Suo said. "Here, this is the bag of food that I should have given you. I hope you can forgive me for my mistake."

"Oh no, it's alright really." Wendy said.

Guan Suo then looked around at the guild and all of its members. He then bowed down and started to apologize.

"Forgive for interrupting. Please, go back to whatever it is you are doing and I'll be on my way."

The young warrior was about to walk out of the guild hall until a voice came out of nowhere.

"NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE SIR!"

Guan Suo was surprised at first. He tried to look around to see who it was that called out his name. He turned around and try to look for whoever it was that told him to stop. While he simply shrugged it off, he turned around only to find an armored clad crimson-hair lady standing in his way. He was taken aback at her sudden appearance. Just where did this woman come from?

"Ah, excuse me? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, there's a question I would like to ask you and you will answer It." the lady with the crimson red hair said.

Guan Suo merely sweat dropped just at the sight of her. Sure he meets a woman of renouncing beauty, but she had the stern and "Take no for an answer" look just like Xing Cai.

"Okay? Well what do you want to ask me?" Guan Suo asked.

The lady stare was getting intense, and it only made Guan Suo more uncomfortable. And just as she reached her peak, she started to ask her question in an "awkward" manner.

"Are those your nunchucks? I must say, never have I come across a weapon with such renouncing beauty. Who made this by the way? And do you know where I can get a pair? I bet this would go amazing whenever I go into battle without my armor. Is this a Heartz-Kreuz product? If so, then how come I never came across it during an article?" the crimson red hair asked as she kept on rambling and asking questions that Guan Suo just couldn't understand.

"_Asking such questions seems to remind me of Himiko." _Guan Suo thought.

Just as Guan Suo was having an awkward moment, Lucy decided to ask Wendy something.

"Hey Wendy, do you know that good-looking….ah I mean that nice looking guy?"

"Yeah, just who is that guy and how do you know him?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I want to know who this guy is?" Gray said who had just recovered from his beating from Erza.

"Oh, well that guy is my friend. He's the one who helped me and Carla. And he's also the guy who took out the three hundred bandits from that job request."

Just hearing those words were enough to make Gray and Lucy pop their eyes.

"WHAT?"

The entire guild couldn't believe their ears when they heard at what Wendy just said. So this was the man who had saved Wendy when she and Carla were in trouble. Lucy had to admit, though not openly, that this man was quite the looker. Who would've thought of the odds of him coming here? She did admit she wanted to meet this guy, but he was nothing to what she may have thought of him at first.

Erza, the crimson haired lady, was also shocked at this and asked, "You're the man who helped Wendy?"

Guan Suo was going to answer, but then Carla cut in and said, "Yes, he is the man who saved me and Wendy. So, I guess you guys could say we owe him our lives."

Erza looked at him with amazement for a moment. She took Guan Suo by surprised and hugged him quite hard against her. Sure he didn't mind the hug, but Guan Suo admitted that the armor was really tough and it hit his head really hard as he was writhing in pain.

"Thank you so much for bringing her back alive. I didn't know what I would've done in that situation like that. Once again I truly thank you." Erza said

Guan Suo broke off from her. He rubbed his head for a while, but smiled and said, "Oh you don't have to thank me for anything. I was only helping was all. Now, if you mind I must be…"

"You shall stay where you are." Erza said.

"Excuse me?"

But Guan Suo found himself immediately dragged by the shirt from Erza. He wondered what this woman wanted with him. And to answer his question, she told Guan Suo, "You shall not go anywhere at the moment. We have yet to give you the proper thanks that you deserve."

"Please, that's not necessary." Guan Suo said.

However Erza did not seem to listen to the young warrior and continued to drag him to the table where she, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy were sitting at. As she brought him to the table, she immediately sit him down. She made sure he was comfortable and sat down as well.

"Now allow all of us to thank you for what you have done." Erza said with a smile.

"Please, you really don't have to-"

"Ah lighten up will ya? We just want to say thanks is all man. You don't need to be embarrassed about it." Gray said with his arm around Guan Suo.

"Oh no, I really shouldn't."

"Come on, a little thanks never hurt anyone right? Besides, we were really curious to meet this guy that helped out Wendy. And I really have to admit, you're kinda cute then most of the guys I meet." Lucy said with a wink.

Guan Suo couldn't help but laugh nervously. It seems that the people of this guild were quite nice and really did want to thank him. He really didn't feel like he deserved their thanks, but then again it would be rude of him to just walk out like someone unsocial.

Erza then stepped in and said, "Sir, were it not for you then Wendy and Carla…I just can't thank you enough for what you have. Just thank you so much."

"Everyone please I beg you. You don't have any need to thank me whatsoever. I only did what my heart told me to do." Guan Suo pleaded with modesty.

"You're really modest you know that. I know someone who would like to meet you. And trust me; he could learn something about manners from you." Lucy said.

Happy then came in flying and said, "you liiiiike him."

"YOU SHUT UP CAT!"

Guan Suo looked at the cat with amazement. It seemed that Carla wasn't just the only talking cat he had seen. Truly this world was a marvel.

Happy caught sign of this and asked, "Is there something you need mister?"

"Oh no. it's just…another talking cat. Surely the heavens are playing tricks on me."

"You've never seen cats like me before?" Happy asked but was interrupted by Erza.

"So Wendy, won't you introduce us to your friend?" Erza asked.

However, Guan Suo decided to cut in and introduce himself, "Please allow me. My name is Guan Suo, son of Guan Yu.

Lucy, Gray and Erza were quite puzzled at his name. Never in their lives have the heard a name as funny as thought. It was enough to make them wonder what his parents were thinking when they decided to name him.

"Guan Suo? That's a funny name if you ask me. But anyways, I'm Gray Fullbuster and it's a pleasure to meet you." Gray said as he shook Guan Suo's hand.

"I'm Lucy; it's really nice to meet you."

"I am Erza Scarlet, it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance."

"Aye and I'm Happy." The blue smiling cat said.

Guan Suo was smiling and had to admit it was quite a pleasure to meet Wendy's friends. Though he had to admit, calling his name funny seemed to sound like an insult or something. If his name was funny, then why was Gray named after such a bland color and why was Happy named what he was despite that happy looking face the blue cat seemed to always have.

"So Guan Suo…have…you decided yet on the thing we talked about that night." Wendy asked.

Guan Suo was confused by what she said, but then he understood by what she was talking about. "Oh, that! Well…the truth is I still need to think about it some more. I'm sorry, but a decision like this still weighs heavily on my shoulders."

"Oh…I see." Wendy said.

However, the four of them, save Natsu who was still unconscious on the floor from Erza's brutality, were puzzled by what the two of them were talking about. However, they were disturbed by two people.

"So you're the young fellow who helped out Wendy and Carla eh?"

Guan Suo looked at the side to see who it was that was talking to him. It was a really short elder and by his side was a beautiful young lady.

The young lady then said to Guan Suo, "I have to say, not only do you look strong, but you're really cute and handsome as well."

"Aha, well…I…uh…" Guan Suo said as he failed to get the words out due to his shyness while rubbing the back of his head.

The young lady was giggling while Guan Suo's face was red. Gray and Lucy were chuckling while Happy had a mischievous face upon him. Erza was just smiling thinking that, in her perspective, on how well he was getting along with others. However, the elderly man decided to change the subject.

"Ahem, let me on behalf of the guild and I say thank you for the kindness you showed to my children. I knew I was right to trust the wind. My name is Makarov and I'm the leader of the guild." Makarov said.

"And I'm Mirajane, it's a pleasure to meet you. And I have to say, you have the looks of a hero, literally." Mirajane said as she giggled.

Guan Suo then stood up from his seat. He then bowed in honor as anyone from his home would have done. He was after all in the presence of the leader whose age showed wisdom and experience. Makarov was taken aback by this, but Guan Suo started to speak.

"So you are the leader. Allow me to say how honored I am to be in the presence of a man whose age and wisdom speak all. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Guan Suo, son of Guan Yu. I am pleased to be in the presence of someone with such skill and experience that match the warriors of old. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Team Natsu was quite taken back by Guan Suo's gesture. Although, they did have to admit that this man was quite polite and had good manners. Mirajane couldn't help but smile at the young warrior and his gentle heart. As for Makarov, he laughed since he's never had someone call him that in a very long time.

"Hahaha! I have to admit, I wish more of the people in this guild showed me more respect. I can see why Wendy and Carla immediately accepted your help." Makarov said.

"Oh my, not only is handsome, but he's also polite as well. You're like an endless list of possibilities. I'm surprised you haven't been mobbed by a group of women yet. No wonder Cana and Lucy like looking at you funny. I might do the same." Mirajane said which made Guan Suo sweat drop a little.

"Hey, c'mon Mira, I didn't look at him funny. I just didn't think he exceeded my expectations was all." Lucy said while raising her hands in defense.

"Ohhhh, looks like Lucy is planning something dirty." Happy said with a mischievous tone.

"SHUT UP YOU MANGY FELINE!" Lucy shouted.

"You know, Natsu could learn some things from you, mostly manners." Erza said while Gray shook his head in agreement.

"Hey Wendy, just out of curiosity is your pal here strong?" Gray asked.

Wendy then smiled and said, "Yeah, in fact he even broke a huge heavy boulder into tiny pebbles with just his legs."

Gray, Lucy, and Erza all raised their eyes at what Wendy just said. This man could break a boulder in tiny pebbles? And he did it with just using his legs? Team Natsu just couldn't believe what they just heard. Anyone with magical powers could do it with ease, but doing it by just using your own physical strength was another story.

"You're kidding me! Man, that's enough to make me think Erza and Natsu here just met their match," Gray said with amazement.

"Really? Is that true?" Erza asked.

"Yes it is true. Though I have to admit, he's technique was something I never seen before." Carla said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well…it's just that when he used his powers I didn't hear him chant a spell of some sort. All he did was perform kicks that created wind of some type. So I'm guessing he's either a wind of sky mage like Wendy." Carla said.

"Yeah, I have to admit, it was pretty weird he didn't say any chant or anything." Wendy said.

"Performing a spell without a chant or incantation…is that even possible?" Lucy asked.

Just before anyone answered, Erza walked to Guan Suo. Intrigued with what Wendy had just said, Erza decided to ask something to Guan Suo. As she walked up to him, Guan Suo takes notice of her and stands back up immediately. Facing the young warrior face to face, she decided to come out with her question.

"Is there anything I can help you with lady Erza?" Guan Suo asked.

"Thank you, that's very kind. But I heard from Wendy that you are a warrior of capable feats. Feats so great, it matches accomplishments only performed by S-class wizards. So it brings me to ask you this. Would you be willing to fight me?" Erza asked.

Guan Suo was taken aback by this at first. As for Team Natsu, they thought Erza was being overkill and was going too far with this. Sure it sounded like Guan Suo was impressive, but there was no way he could last against Erza. However the young warrior didn't seem fazed and just merely smiled.

"Very well then, I accept…"

But just before he could finish, a pink haired man who was lying down on the floor for a long time suddenly rose from the ground. Just hearing the word "fight" was enough to get the young fellow excited.

"Did someone say fight? I wanna fight? Who am I fighting?" the pink haired man asked as he looked around the guild as a lost child looking for his mother.

"Great to see you up again Natsu." Happ said gleefully.

"What took you so long flame face?" Gray asked.

The pink hair man called Natsu was looking around until his eye's caught sight of Erza.

"Hey Erza, if you're gonna fight do it with me. I've been waiting to take you on for a long time." Natsu said.

"Well I would if I could," Erza said. Natsu was confused by what she meant. "In truth, I was asking to fight that man instead."

"What!" Natsu said with shock. He then looked behind him to see a brown haired man with a flower on his head who was quite muscular.

Natsu looked at him with a few seconds. He then said to him, "You look pretty strong. How bout it then? You and me, one on one, fair and square."

Guan Suo was taken aback at first. Out of nowhere a pink haired man comes out to challenge him right out of the blue. This man seemed to have the strength, confidence, and poor brains of both the great Gan Ning and Masanori Fukushima. However, Guan Suo simply smiled.

"Well lady Erza?' Guan Suo asked.

Erza was lost in thought at first, but then she said, "Well…I did want to challenge you at first. But, if Natsu want's it that badly, then I won't stop him. Besides, it would be interesting to see Natsu and Guan Suo face off, so I'm willing to let it slide."

Suddenly the whole guild was shaking with excitement.

"HEY YOU GUYS, NATSU GOING AGAINST THE NEW GUY HERE!"

"THIS LOOKS LIKE ITS GONNA BE GOOD!"

"SOMEBODY GET THE BETS READY!"

It seems there was nothing else he could do about it, so it looks like he would have to willingly comply.

"Very well then, I accept your challenge." Guan Suo said calmly.

Natsu pumped his fists in the air with excitement and said, "YES, THIS GONNA BE AWESOME. I CAN TELL WE'RE GONNA HAVE GREAT BATTLE!," Natsu said. "Though, I have just one question."

"Oh, well what is it?"

"Just who the heck are you?" Natsu asked with a dumbfounded expression.

The whole guild couldn't help but fall down to the ground. Seriously, Natsu was clueless as he always was. Guan Suo couldn't help but laugh nervously and sweat drop at the same time.

"_Oh my, it looks my time here in this guild is going to last longer than expected." _Guan Suo thought.

**Natsu has challenged Guan Suo to a battle. How will this battle fair out? Will the Son of the God of War prevail or will the dragon stand triumphant? Can Guan Suo actually meet a lady who can't flirt or complement him? Find out next time, because I have no idea.**

**To ariboku34: Hah, glad you like it. I don't know if I'll do a pairing so I'll wait and see how it turns out. And I think Guan Suo x Wendy is a bad idea. I mean, Guan Suo is way older than Wendy, so there's no way that could work out. Maybe Hanbei Takenaka and Wendy could work, but Hanbei (his samurai warrior's counterpart) is as old as some of the younger officers like Guan Suo and Ping, so I don't know.**

**To Kayman141: Thanks for pointing that out. Something I should have taken care of a long time ago. And thanks for pointing out other mistakes as well, I appreciate it.**

**Soon the battle between Natsu and Guan Suo will commence. Until then, thank you and good-bye.**


	11. Son of Guan Yu vs Son of Igneel

Fairy Tail: The Legend of Guan Suo

After realizing he had left his bag which held both his equipment and weapon with Wendy, Guan Suo headed out to the Fairy Tail guild to get his equipment back. As he came to the guild, he was met with the eyes of many people who inhabited the guild hall. He and Wendy were relieved to see each other as Guan Suo and Wendy switched back the bags. As he was leaving the guild, he was stopped by Erza who at first wanted to ask questions about his dragon nunchaku's, and only to be dragged around later after learning he was the man who had assisted Wendy and Carla during their struggle. Guan Suo, who unfortunately was held against his will, meet Fairy Tail mages Lucy, Gray, and Happy who were honored to meet such a refined warrior. He also earned the attention of Makarov Dreyer and Mirajane Strauss. As Wendy explained to her friends his prowess in combat, an intrigued Erza wished to challenge Guan Suo. However, her invitation to a fight would soon be interrupted by her friend Natsu. He at first wanted to challenge, but after looking at Guan Suo, he decided he would fight him instead to which Guan Suo complied. Right now they were outside of the guild building. At Guan Suo's request, he asked if they could fight in an area where there would be no harm to the people whatsoever. Makarov complied with his request and found them a suitable place to fight. This would soon be a test to see if Guan Suo's training as a soldier would be able to match up against someone with the powers of a mystic. Will the Son of The God of War prevail? Or will he be dominated against the mighty dragon known as Natsu? This battle could only answer such a tale.

Guan Suo was standing to the left side of the arena where Makarov would pit him and Natsu against, while Natsu himself was on the far right side. The members of the guild were lined up to see how this mere stranger could fare against the mighty dragon slayer. Wendy was standing alongside Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy along her side while she held Carla in her arms. While Wendy had no doubt of Guan Suo's fighting capabilities, she was worried for the young warriors' safety since Natsu was his opponent.

Lucy caught sight of her worried expression and asked, "Hey Wendy, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be alright. It's just that…"

"Let me guess. Your worried about your friend their right?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked down of the ground for a few seconds. She then said, "Yeah, I really am. I know Guan Suo is strong, but I'm worried going against Natsu is going to be difficult for him. I just don't want to see him get hurt."

Lucy then patted her on the back and said, "Hey, don't worry alright? I'm pretty sure Guan Suo is capable so you have nothing to worry about."

"But Natsu is a dragon slayer. Don't you think he's going to get hurt?" Wendy asked.

Lucy was about to say something, but Gray interrupted and said, "I think you're overestimating your pal here. "

"Huh?"

"Sure I may have just met the guy, but I can tell by the look of him he has the heart of a warrior. He won't go down that easy." Gray said.

"Yes, his eyes and expression tell it all. He seems to be very capable of fighting. I will very much enjoy watching both Guan Suo and Natsu giving it their all." Erza said which Gray and Lucy nodded in agreement.

Carla then said to Wendy, "Don't worry about it for now child. Just simply sit back and watch the show."

"Okay" Wendy said with a smile.

The guild members were all lined up to see some of the action. Macao and Wakaba were excited to see how this battle would fair out, while Mirajane remained her own usual self. Next to her was a tall man with spiky white hair and a scar that ran down the bottom of his right eye. He wore a Japanese high school attire with a red shirt inside and wore a pair of clogs. His Fairy Tail mark was located on the left side of his neck. His name was Elfman Strauss, and he was the younger brother of Mirajane. He was the more manly of the group due to his "obnoxious" personality about what it means to be a man. He, alongside his sister possessed a type of magic known as Take-Over magic that allowed the user to change their body with the power of certain creatures.

"Heh, looks like this is gonna be a rough fight. To be honest I doubt that pretty boy will last against Natsu," Elfman said. "If you ask me, that guy doesn't even look manly enough to throw a punch."

However, he soon found his cheeks being pulled by Mirajane.

"Now Elfman, don't underestimate him. I'm pretty sure he has a few tricks up his sleeves," Mirajane said while pulling Elfmans cheeks. "And be nice to him won't you?"

"Aghh-okay I will! Just stop sis!" Elfman begged with Mirajane releasing his cheeks.

On the battlefield it was just Natsu and Guan Suo. Natsu was standing to one side while Guan Suo stood to the other. They may have met each other briefly, but they looked into each other's eyes. Both of them could tell that the other possessed the spirit of the warrior. Natsu's heart was filled with excitement while Guan Suo's was filled with excitement as well.

"I must admit, having to have just met you briefly feels funny." Guan Suo said.

Natsu was confused by this and asked, "Huh, whaddya mean?"

"I mean you having to fight me out of nowhere. I applaud you for your challenge, but why did you want to fight me?" Guan Suo asked.

"heheh, well I just looked at you for a few seconds and I thought you were strong." Natsu stated.

"Haha, I'm surprised your friends could put up with you," Guan Suo said with a smile. "Allow me to say that I will find this battle most pleasing."

"I have no idea what you just said, but thanks! And I look forward to fighting with ya too!" Natsu said with his thumbs up to Guan Suo.

Makarov then intervened and said to the both, "Alright, here's how it works! The last one standing wins! Easy and simple. Do any of you have a problem with this?"

"No sir" Guan Suo replied.

"None at all old man!" Natsu replied.

"Then on the count of three this fight will begin."

The two of them then got in a position as they readied themselves for combat. For this fight, Guan Suo decided he would rely on hand to hand only. Using a weapon against someone unarmed would be dishonorable, for this is one of the lessons of battle that was taught to him by his father.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

And with that, Natsu made the first move. He moved incredibly fast that Guan Suo was taken aback at first.

"_He's quick!"_

Soon however, he found Natsu already in front of him. He could only look in shock as the Fairy Tail wizard was about to throw a punch.

However, Guan Suo anticipated the attack and manages to match Natsu's strength with his reaction time. Guan Suo manage to block Natsu's attack completely and unscathed.

The whole guild couldn't believe its eyes. This stranger managed to block a single hit from Natsu. Against anyone stronger this was expected, but this just was so sudden for the guild. Team Natsu looked with disbelief while Natsu himself was shocked.

"He actually blocked Natsu's attack?" Gray asked.

"No way, this is the first time I've ever seen anyone block Natsu's attack with quick timing!" Lucy said in disbelief.

"I must say, he is impressive. I would expect that if it was me, but this man is different. Could he be an S-class mage?" Erza asked.

"_Wow, he manage to block a hit from Natsu. Nothing's happened yet so far, but I have a feeling this battle might be intense." _Wendy thought.

Natsu stood back immediately. Just like the others, he was surprised by Guan Suo's sudden block.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Natsu asked.

Guan Suo smirked. He then got into his stance and told Natsu, "Let's just say I have had a lot of battle experience in my time."

Natsu was confused, but he also smirked as well and said, "Really? Then it looks like this fight is gonna drag out longer then I thought."

In an instant, the two fighters came at each other with all their might. Guan Suo and Natsu soon found themselves in a clash of high speed blow exchanges. Natsu threw a couple of punches at Guan Suo who had blocked and dodged his punches the same. Guan Suo attempted the same, though Natsu blocked it all. The both of them were at it for a while until they both broke off of each other. However, Guan Suo soon came at Natsu full speed and appeared before him in an instant. He then began performing a flurry of kicks. He tried to hit Natsu with a high jump kick and combo in with a low sweep and a high jump kick, but Natsu dodged it all together. Natsu jumped up and came at him full speed with a furious punch, but Guan Suo back flipped away while Natsu's fist ended up crashing on the floor. Guan suo manage to dodge his attack, but barely. An impressed Natsu was smiling at Guan Suo.

"I gotta admit, you ain't half bad," Natsu said. "Now this is the kind of fight that gets me fired up!"

"Same to you." Guan Suo replied back.

"But now, this is where things start to heat up!" Natsu shouted.

Guan Suo was confused by what he meant until he saw fire in Natsu's hand. He clenched his fist while channeling the fire through his fist. He then lunged at Guan Suo full speed as he was about to punch Guan Suo with one of his attacks.

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_

Guan Suo was amazed at Natsu's burning fist, yet he reacted too late. Guan Suo was caught by Natsu's punch and was sent flying back as a result. Dust covered the area in which Guan Suo had landed.

Natsu then stood and said, "C'mon that all you got?"

However he soon found his goading to be a distraction. Guan Suo out of nowhere came at Natsu with a powerful and fast flying kick. The kick itself connected to Natsu and hit him hard in the gut. Natsu gasped for air as he was sent flying back with incredible force. Guan Suo wiped his face a bit as he got back in a stance.

"Your power is amazing. I'm surprised I even survived an attack like yours." Guan Suo said.

The guild was amazed by this fight. This fight may have just barely begun, but already was the suspense heating up. Team Natsu was looking with astonishment and amazement. The same was also said with the rest of the guild members. Just who was this man that could fight a dragon slayer with equal strength? They had to admit, this man's strength was quite unparalleled.

"Whoa, this guy has some serious strength to him," Lucy said. "I have to admit Wendy; your friend is just as good as you said he was."

"I beg to differ. If you ask me, I think the story pales in comparison with the reality here." Erza said.

"Wow, Guan Suo is so amazing! Don't you think so Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I have to admit, I was worried for a bit. But anyone who can fight Natsu has my respect." Carla said with an impressed tone.

As with Makarov and Mirajane, the two of them were in awe of the young warriors power as well.

"My, I didn't him to hold out so easily against Natsu. What do you think master?" Mirajane asked.

"Hmmm. I have to say this boys skills are impressive. If you ask me, he could have the potential to take on both you and Erza together." Makarov answered.

"Really? Do you think so?"

"Then again I could be wrong. I've learned that from experience and from Natsu himself."

"_But something still bothers me. The others are oblivious to this, but I wonder why that boy hasn't cast any spells yet? It's wrong to think of that I know, but so far that boy has fought of Natsu without the use of any magic."_

Natsu then charged at Guan Suo once again. Natsu threw a punch at Guan Suo, but the latter dodged it while standing upside down with his hands. He then began doing a free-style spinning kick that attacked Natsu. The Dragon Slayer used his brute strength to block the attack. Guan Suo kept the spinning onslaught going on, until Natsu found the opportunity to grab Guan Suo's leg. He then threw him high up in the air. Natsu started to cover his body in flames and charged at Guan Suo with force and speed.

"_Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"_

Natsu made contact and rammed himself into Guan Suo. Guan Suo soon found himself gasping for air, but was knocked down by Natsu who immediately kicked him with a kick that sent him crashing to the ground hard. However, Guan Suo took the impact and was standing, with a couple of bruises covering his arms and face. Natsu began to charge at him from above with another fire dragon's sword horn, but Guan Suo was ready for the attack this time. As Natsu closed in on Guan Suo, the young warrior caught Natsu and threw him to the wall. Natsu crashed, but was still up and going. He got himself off the wall, only for Guan Suo to come at him with a flying bicycle kick. The kick made impact and Natsu found himself getting kicked in the face like a bicycle. Guan Suo then knocked Natsu back with flying sweeping kick. Guan Suo came at Natsu with a flying kick, but Natsu caught the kick and threw him back with equal force. He rammed at him again with another fire dragon's sword horn. This time, the attack was met with success, knocking Guan Suo back even further. He then came at Guan Suo and started to let fire burn from his elbows to enhance his speed and power.

"_Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" _

The attack made contact and Guan Suo was punched in the face which sent him crashing back to the wall. Natsu came in charging hoping to finish this battle with a knockout. Just as he came towards Guan Suo, the young warrior at the last second back flipped before Natsu's attack could hit him. Guan Suo then grabbed Natsu's head and with all his strength threw him with a throwing back flip. Natsu was then sent crashing down on floor quite hard. Guan Suo landed on the ground gracefully. However to his surprise Natsu was beginning to get up. Truly the both of them were making this quite a heated battle.

"This is insane! Natsu hits this guy with some of his powerful fire dragon slaying skills and that Guan Suo guy takes all of it?" Gray asked.

"I really didn't think someone like him could last against Natsu like this. I will admit, his strength and endurance is quite remarkable." Erza added.

"You guys are right, Guan Suo is really tearing it up with Natsu out there," Lucy said. "I just wonder how long he can hold out."

Wendy was looking at Guan Suo. The others couldn't see it, but Wendy saw something in Guan Suo's eye's that spelled out his warrior spirit.

It was none other than conviction.

"Carla, can you see the look in Guan Suo's eyes?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, I do Wendy. This man may be gentle, but he has the roaring spirit of a warrior and a dragon within him," Carla said. "I would probably guess that his spirit and Natsu's strength is enough to boil his blood."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Guan Suo were standing, with the both of them battered and beaten while covered in bruises. Each warrior was heavily injured. Not much has happened, yet so far the two of them were taking this battle to the extreme. Who would win this battle was anyone's guess.

Sighing and panting, Natsu said to Guan Suo, "I have to admit; you got yourself some fancy footwork back there. And to be honest, you kick way harder they anyone I've fought in my life."

"Thank you, the compliment is appreciated. You yourself should be commended for the power you possess." Guan Suo said.

"Thanks, but this battle ain't over yet!"

"You're right. We have yet to take this battle to its limit."

"Then in that case-"

Natsu and Guan Suo came charging right at each other. The two came at each other exchanging blows with one another. Natsu tried to punch and kick at Guan Suo, but Guan Suo blocked every hit Natsu threw at him. Guan Suo attempted to retaliate with a flurry of kicks and punches of his own, but was thwarted by Natsu and his stalwart defense. Natsu and Guan Suo kept going at each other. Each blow blocked by another blow. Finally, the both of them manage to hit each other and knock each other away. Truly Natsu had finally found an equal.

The rest of the guild members could only stare in awe as the heat was starting to rise even more. The men were amazed at how someone like Guan Suo could keep up his own against his own against Natsu. The women, however, were looking at him with pure amazement.

Cana, in the meantime, was looking at the fight from a safe distance with Macao and Wakaba. In her hand she held a camera to take pictures of the upcoming battle.

With curiosity, Macao asked Cana, "What's with the camera in your hand?"

"You know, to take shots of the fight," Cana responded. "I took a bet on Natsu and I need a photo of proof if I'm gonna get my money."

Macao was confused. Why would she need a camera to ensure her bet? It didn't make sense considering Cana. However, Wakaba decided to blurt something that Cana wished he wouldn't have said out loud.

"No you're not, these are just shots of that Guan Suo kid only," Wakaba said who somehow took the camera away from Cana. "And how come these are just close up shots of his face and upper body and-"

Before Wakaba could ask more, Cana knocked both him and Macao out. She then took the camera from Wakaba's hand and continued to take shots of the handsome warrior.

As with the other guildmates, Team Natsu looked at this battle with amazement. Mirajane was impressed at Guan Suo's strength and endurance, while Makarov looked at Guan Suo with interest. Other members like Elfman were starting to enjoy the fight and was excited to see how the battle ends.

As for Guan Suo and Natsu, the two were fighting like crazy. Natsu decked Guan Suo with a sweeping kick the knocked him out of his feet. He then attempt to kick him up high, but Guan Suo with his agility back flipped out of the situation before Natsu could land a hit. Guan Suo then planted himself upside down and performed another free-style kick in the hopes of catching Natsu off guard. To his dismay however, Natsu was prepared for the attack and blocked with ease. But to Natsu's surprise, Guan Suo came right up in front of him and landed a soaring uppercut that launched Natsu into the air. However, the Fire Dragon Slayer regained his composure in the air and prepared for another attack.

"I have to admit, you're not bad at all," Natsu said while in the air. "But you're about to go down."

Guan Suo was confused by what he meant, until he paid close attention to what Natsu was doing. Natsu was huffing as if he was building something from deep inside him. Natsu looked a little bloated at first, but when he was done huffing, Guan Suo could only guess what he was going to spit out wasn't going to be good.

"_Fire Dragon-"_

And before he knew it, his bad feelings started to come true.

"_ROOOOOAR!"_

Out of Natsu's mouth came a large burst of fire that came straight towards Guan Suo. it was bright, fiery, and burst with an extensive fierceness that showed no limit. The fire was coming towards Guan Suo, and it was very large and would be impossible to dodge.

The guild was shocked at Natsu's sudden action, with Makarov and Team Natsu in disbelief.

"What the hell is that idiot dong?" Gray asked.

"Natsu, don't you think you're going overboard!" Lucy shouted.

Erza and Happy could only stare in disbelief. It seems that Guan Suo was going to get charred in the end. It seemed that Natsu was so excited he didn't hold back his attack and took it to the maximum limit. However, Wendy and Carla notice Guan Suo doing something.

Guan Suo kept his calm and started to sweep his feet a little as the fire came in closer. The guild was confused as to what he was doing, but Wendy and Carla knew just as well what he was about to do.

"Carla, Guan Suo is…"

"I know child, and I think the guild is in for a surprise."

Erza in the meanwhile came to Makarov to stop the battle.

"Master, this battle has gone out of hand, you have to-"

"I don't think that will be necessary Erza."

"What?"

"I think Guan Suo is about to show us the true extent of his power."

And as soon as he swept his feet a little, it began.

"Grant me the strength I need!"

In an instant, he performed two fast low sweeping kicks and finished with a high jump sweeping kick that, unlike the previous times, conjured a major hurricane to counter Natsu's fire dragon roar. The hurricane collided with the fire and the two elements found themselves struggling against one another. And then an explosion came that took everybody by surprise. The fire was gone as was the hurricane, and Natsu landed on his feet with smoke covering the area.

Everyone was surprised. Just how did Guan Suo perform an attack with much power?

"I've never seen anyone who's countered Natsu's dragon roar like that" Lucy said with astonishment.

"No way, I know Wendy said he was powerful, but this is just insane," Gray said with shock. "Do wind or sky mages even have that kind of power?"

As for Erza, she was amazed at Guan Suo's sudden strength, while Makarov was looking at the batte with a sense of wonder.

"Master…Guan Suo…I've never seen any type of mage perform a type of attack like this before." Erza said with disbelief.

"_I have to admit, I did not see that coming. But this boy…something about him seems a little off, and it's just not his technique and powers." _ The elderly master of Fairy Tail thought.

"_Guan Suo's attack is different the last time I saw it,"_ Wendy thought. "_The last time he did that it was just a whirlwind, but it was a hurricane instead. Was he holding back the first time he showed it to me and Carla?"_

As for the battle, Natsu was in disbelief. He didn't think anyone could counter one of his most powerful attacks with relevant power.

"How the hell did he do that," Natsu asked. "And where the heck is-"

But before he could finish, Guan Suo out of nowhere came in front of Natsu and took a stance.

"Where did you-"

"Feel the power of my musou!"

"What?"

"HIYAAA"

Guan Suo performed a high kick at Natsu that connected. He then began to kick with his right foot from left to right three times with incredible speed. He did the same with his left foot and repeated the process three times. He then finished with a backflip that sent Natsu flying. As Natsu hit the ground, Guan Suo land gracefully and he couldn't see where Natsu landed due to the smoke.

"_It looks like my lucky gamble paid off. It took some doing, but it looks like my true musou techniques did the trick," _Guan Suo thought. "_Still, my body feels heavily exhausted. Just one punch would be enough to finish it."_

However as the smoke cleared, Guan Suo's eyes were filled with surprise.

It was Natsu, and despite his beating, he began to stand up.

"Impossible, how on earth are you even standing?" Guan Suo asked.

Natsu was standing, but he was sighing heavily and panting hard. Never in his life did he think he would meet someone with such strength.

"I have to admit, you're one hell of mage. Anyone who can put me on edge deserves respect," Natsu said with a smirk. "But I think it's time you and I end it here."

Guan Suo returned the smirk and said, "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

"_I gotta be careful. Since I used a lot of power one punch might be enough to knock me out." _Natsu thought.

The two warriors came at each other. Each heavily bruised and fatigued. And despite their conditions, either one wanted to see this battle to the end. The both of them came at each other with the intention of knocking the other down with a single punch.

As they came to each other, both punched the other with massive force causing the other to fall to the ground knocked out.

"And it's a draw!" Makarov shouted.

The two warriors didn't say anything for a while, but Happy came to Natsu's aid to see if he was alright.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked.

And in response, Natsu said, "Ah man, I thought I was going to win," Natsu said to Happy. "Sorry to disappoint buddy."

"It's okay Natsu, you and Guan Suo put up a good fight."

But to both Natsu and Happy's surprise, Guan Suo stood up and came to give Natsu a hand, which he happily accepted.

"I must say, you truly have the power of strength and virtue blessed in your body." Guan Suo said.

Natsu wrapped his arm heavily around Guan Suo with a smile and said to him, "Don't know what said, but thanks! And I have to admit, that thing you did with the hurricane was awesome."

As Natsu and Guan Suo broke off, a question came to Natsu's attention.

"Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you?"

"Oh, what is it?"

"What's your name?"

Guan Suo was taken aback at first, but then he remembered he was knocked out for some unknown reason during his visit.

With a smile Guan Suo extended his hand and said, "My name is Guan Suo, son of Guan Yu. I am pleased to meet you."

"Okay then son of Guan Yu, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm the son of Igneel." Natsu said with a smile as he shook Guan Suo's hand.

And with that the sun began to set.

**Phew, I am finally done. Sorry if I took so long you guys.**

**An epic battle comes to an epic end, and new friendships have been forged. But what will happen to our young hero. Will he ever find a way back home? Will he ever find his friends and family? And would anyone in Fiore understand him? Find out next time cause I have no clue.**

**To KINGREADER: Well that's Guan Suo for you, his kind nature can sometimes be his undoing, and thanks for reading I appreciate it. As for the musou names, i'll use them later, maybe next chapter.**

**To ariboku34: Well here it is for you, hope you enjoy. As for Guan Suo, he could hold his own against Erza for a while, but Gildarts is overkill for him.**

**To Mzr90: Thanks. As to answer your question, this story takes place after the incident with the Oracíon Seís, but before Gildarts arrives to Fairy Tail. And I don't know about a pairing for Lucy, but Cana I'm saving for another character I won't add much later.**

**Not much to say, so thank you and good-bye.**


End file.
